104
by Nadia Black
Summary: Armin Arlert y su mejor amiga Mikasa comenzaron su nuevo año escolar, todo apuntaba que sería el peor de todos por una razón: se encuentran en el peor grupo, y tienen al tutor más terrorífico y estricto de Wall High School. Pero las cosas dan un giro cuando un nuevo alumno llega.
1. El nuevo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Isayama-sensei y Kodansha**

 **1.**

 **El nuevo**

 _La escuela._

 _Todos hemos ido a ella. Si pensamos en esta palabra, muchos recuerdos nos vienen a la cabeza, y por muy diversos que sean, siempre estarán relacionados con lo mismo: compañeros, las clases, los profesores, los momentos de descanso… Muchos de estos recuerdos pueden llegar a marcarnos nuestras vidas, ya sea de manera positiva o incluso, negativa. Tal vez recuerdes cuando tuviste tu primera novia o te saltaste la clase de matemáticas porque el profesor te odiaba; o cuando decidiste irte "de pinta" con tus amigos. En todo caso, la escuela es una etapa de nuestras vidas que no podemos olvidar, sobre todo si eres adolescente._

 _Pero seguro uno de esos inolvidables recuerdos es el primer día de clases. Yo he tenido tantos… Algunos más aburridos que otros, pero el día que comencé mi segundo año de secundaria; ése día sí que prometía ser el más aburrido de todos… O eso creí._

 _Hasta que llegó un tal Eren Jeager._

El sol apenas entraba por la ventana cuando la alarma sonó ruidosamente. _Aquel sonido infernal…_

 _Beep beep beep_

Pesadamente, sus ojos se abrieron y de inmediato se posaron sobre el reloj que soltaba sus gritillos para despertarlo, soltó un gruñido y se dio la vuelta enroscándose sobre la cama y tapándose hasta las orejas. Pero ese horrendo pitido no cesaba.

 _Beep beep beep_

Se removió en su cama. No quería despertar, no quería levantarse, menos el día de hoy. Se hizo ovillo en su cama.

 _Beep beep beep_

" _Condenada alarma, ¡ya cállate!"_ Pensó molesto y, como si lo hubiera oído, dejó de sonar. Sus ojos se cerraron plácidamente por el hermoso silencio y soltó un suspiro, relajando el cuerpo y decidido a entregarse a soñar otra vez. Hasta que…

\- ¡Eren! ¡Ya levántate! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

El muchacho refunfuñó debajo de sus cobijas, comenzando a removerse enfadado. No quería, de verdad no quería ni moverse. Silencio otra vez.

\- ¡EREN!

En un grito Eren se levantó, aventando las cobijas con pies:

\- ¡YA ME LEVANTÉ! – Exclamó, otro silencio.

\- ¡PUES MAS TE VALE O LLEGARÁS TARDE A TU NUEVA ESCUELA! – Contestó su madre, quien seguramente estaba en la cocina. El chico volvió a farfullar, mientras se desabotonaba el pijama.

 _Como si tuviera tantas ganas de ser el nuevo una vez más_ , pensó. ¡Cuántas veces había sido el nuevo! Desde que entró a la secundaria, no había permanecida en el mismo salón (mucho menos en la misma escuela) más de tres meses. Y siempre era lo mismo, lo bullys que le ponían apodos molestándolo y peor aún, incluso lo llegaban a golpear y todo porque él era… Eren soltó un suspiro removiendo la cabeza como si así se le fueran a caer los pensamientos del cerebro. Cuando terminó de vestirse, fue al baño y después se quedó mirando el reflejo del espejo. No tenía nada de especial: cabello oscuro, piel blanca, nada fuerte, nada guapo, sólo esos ojos verdes que perturbaron a más de uno, pero fuera de eso no era nada más que…

\- Un don nadie. – Musitó, recitando las palabras favoritas de los bravucones.

¡Rayos! ¡Cómo los odiaba! Pero eso tenía que cambiar, no permitiría que volvieran a sobajarlo una vez más, pues él cambiaría las cosas, ¡sí cambiaría su destino! ¡Sería conocido ahora como…!

\- ¡EREN JEAGER! ¿¡BAJAS DE UNA VEZ O YO TE TRAIGO DE LAS OREJAS?! – La voz de su madre llegó hasta la otra cuadra. El aludido volvió a soltar un grito emberrinchado.

\- ¡YA VOY MAMÁ!

Armin Arlet soltó un fuerte suspiro cuando pisó la entrada de la escuela: el gran edificio principal blanco de tres pisos se levantaba a su izquierda, mientras los árboles adornaban los alrededores del patio, donde se podían ver las canchas de básquet y volibol, una al lado de la otra; frente a él, descansaba el edificio administrativo pero a Armin sólo un lugar le apetecía visitar: la biblioteca, justo detrás de la mole blanca a su derecha. Oscura, silenciosa y abandonada por la mayor parte de los estudiantes, allí podía leer cuanto quisiera o conectarse fácilmente a Internet sin ser molestado, que era lo que menos quería. Pero hoy, por ser el primer día no se podía encerrar entre los libros porque era inicio de clases y _tenía_ que esperar el saludo del director, y eso era obligatoriamente en el patio. En ese patio lleno de malos recuerdos y seguramente más malas experiencias le estaban aguardando allí. Pero, para su fortuna, había llegado muy temprano y el lugar estaba desierto, por lo que podría gozar de su soledad mientras checaba su cuenta y se hacía de las novedades de la world. Aunque…esperaba que su amiga llegara pronto, sin miramiento se sentó debajo de un árbol cercano y sacó su laptop y de inmediato se perdió en ella. Aunque sabía que ni de chiste alcanzaba la señal wi-fi, tenía en la cabeza dese algunos días una idea en la mente y había pasado todo el verano intentar ponerla en orden; abrió su One Note y comenzó a revisar todo lo que llevaba escrito. Era la historia en un mundo paralelo, donde la crueldad, el misterio y la guerra eran el tema principal. Le gustaban ese tipo de historias como _Gantz_ o _Tokyo Ghoul_ se habían convertido en sus obsesiones de leer hasta que llegaba la madrugada y ni hablar de no perderse un solo episodio nada más salía. Pero esa historia era diferente, y aunque no tuviera la más mínima intención de alguna vez sacarla a la luz, por lo menos la sacaría de su cabeza. Sonrió complacido, lo que llevaba le parecía prometedor, pero quería seguir pues las ideas comenzaban a surgir.

\- ¡Hola Armin! ¿Qué andas haciendo? – El chico se sobresaltó y alzó los ojos del monitor. Un chico alto, pecoso, con gafas y toda la pinta de nerd, le sonreía a su lado. Miró a todos lados, la entrada comenzaba a verse plagada de alumnos, pero de él ni rastro. _Eso era bueno._ Dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, siguió en los suyo.

\- Hola Marco.- Contestó mientras sus dedos se movían con velocidad en el teclado. – Nada en especial, escribiendo cosas sin sentido.

El chico alegremente ocupó asiento junto a Armin, quien al ver que se acercaba creó una nueva página y escribió otras cosas.

\- Oh ya, creí que estabas haciendo el test. – Armin alzó las cejas.

\- ¿De qué test hablas? – Marco parecía ofendido.

\- ¿Cómo que cuál test? ¡El que siempre nos piden llenar antes de entrar a clases! – Armin soltó una exclamación en señal de que había captado.

Se trataba de un test en donde pedían la opinión de los alumnos acerca de los profesores preguntando cómo llevaban sus clases, su eficiencia y cosas así, además de que podías hacer un comentario escrito dirigido al profesor, siempre y cuando no incluyeras ofensas o groserías en su contra.

– Yo lo hice desde hace dos semanas, cuando se publicó en la página de la escuela. – Contó marco, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y su amigo lo escuchaba, sin apartar la mirada de la laptop. – Casi no dejé comentarios, pero no pude evitar dedicarme en los de la profesora Ral y la profesora Zoë. ¿Tú cuándo lo enviaste?

\- Hace un par de días. – Contestó con simpleza, sin embargo sintió que estaba siendo demasiado cortante, así que miró a su amigo y volvió a sonreír. – Aunque no hablé de nadie en especial, seguro que hay un maestro que recibirá más de una notita de esas.

\- Sí, sé de quién hablas, apuesto que es…

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si son los nerds de la escuela, hablando de cosas tan estúpidas y nerd como los maestros, pero qué novedad.

Armin sintió de pronto cómo todo su aire se hacía pesado y con frustración alzó los ojos por encima de sus lentes de pasta y se encontró con el tipo más desagradable de toda la escuela: Jean Kirschtein. Con su chaqueta ajustada y el pelo relamido, parecía que quería dar la sensación de rebelde de los cincuentas, y aunque ridículo, era muy molesto, sobre todo con Armin y Marco haciendo su pasatiempo favorito: fregarles la existencia. Porque Jean era el ejemplo perfecto de un bravucón.

Pero Armin y Marco no se dejarían esta vez, ambos bajaron la vista e hicieron como si vieran el monitor, cosa que a Jean no le hizo nada de gracia.

\- Conque muy ocupaditos, ¿no? – De un manotazo, cerró la computadora y la tiró al pasto. Armin se levantó de un brinco.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – Jean tomó al chico del cuello de la playera, Marco comenzó a gritar que lo dejara en paz en vano. Una chica a los lejos, miraba el espectáculo sobresaltada.

\- Así que te gusta ignorarme, bien. Bastante tiempo te dejé descansar en vacaciones pero una cosa que choca es que me ignoren, así que a partir de hoy te enseñaré a no ignorar-

Sin saber cómo, Jean salió disparado hacia el suelo, soltando a Armin en el camino. El bravucón, asombrado alzó los ojos al igual que el rubio: un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes se hallaba junto a él, a la defensiva y con una cara de enojo que daba miedo.

\- Te crees mucho molestando a otros ¿no? Pues no eres más que un tarado, ¡así que deja en paz a este chico! – Exclamó. Jean se quedó de piedra, pero de inmediato se levantó y retó al recién llegado, Armin notó que lo sobrepasaba en altura.

\- ¡Yo molesto a quien se me pega mi regalada gana! Además, ¿quién rayos te crees para venir a empujarme? – Dijo Jean, mientras lo empujaba por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué rayos te importa, cara de caballo? – Se defendió el desconocido. Los que se acercaron para ver la pelea, exclamaron un "¡Uhhhh!" al oír el apodo, mientras otros se reían.

\- ¿C-cara de…? – Jean tomó al nuevo del cuello, pero éste levantó el puño. – ¡Ya veremos a quien le queda la cara de animal…!

\- ¡YA BASTA! – Todo el grupito se abrió para dar paso a una hermosa profesora de cabello corto y grandes ojos castaños. - ¡Kirschtein! No puedo creer que ni siquiera hayan iniciado las clases y ya estés haciendo relajo aquí. – El aludido soltó al de los ojos verdes, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría (que fue correspondida).

\- Lo siento profesora Ral, pero nada más era un pequeño saludito a Arlet y sus amigos, hasta que éste se metió en mis asuntos. – Dijo con voz burlona.

\- Pues más te vale que sea tu último saludito, o serás expulsado antes de que termine el día. – Dijo con autoridad para luego dirigirse al de cabello oscuro. – Y tú, eres el nuevo ¿verdad? Sígueme el director Smith te está esperando en su oficina, y no creo que le agrade saber que te estás metiendo en problemas desde temprano.

El chico, musitó algo indescifrable y se caminó con la profesora con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, no sin antes dirigirle una fugaz mirada a Armin. Luego de eso la bolita de chismosos se disipó. Pero Armin se quedó allí, asombrado y pensativo. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Y por qué lo había defendido si ni siquiera lo conocía? Hubiera seguido metido en sus pensamientos, de no ser por una mano que se posó sobre su hombro haciéndolo sobresaltar.

\- ¡Armin! ¡Vi lo que pasó! ¿Estás bien? – El chico giró la cabeza, encontrándose con una bella chica de rasgos asiáticos y el cabello alzado en dos coletas, toda vestida de negro. Con una enorme sonrisa le saludó.

\- Sí, no te preocupes Mikasa, sólo fue Jean haciendo su papel de siempre. – Dijo sin rodeos pero su amiga no quedó conforme.

\- Pero, ¿quién era ese chico que te defendió? ¿Por qué lo hizo?- Armin quedó serio y miraron al aludido caminar junto a la profesora Ral.

\- La verdad no lo sé. Pero nadie hace ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, les agradezco por haber entrado a leer este fic! Es el primero que escribo de SNK y además, el primero en AU así que si algo suena raro es por estas razones.**_

 _ **Espero dejen sus reviews y me dejen su opinión, cual sea esta será bien recibida.**_

 _ **¡Saludos y nos leemos muy pronto!**_


	2. El grupo de los peores

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Isayama-sensei y Kodansha_

 **2.**

 **El grupo de los peores**

Mikasa siguió con la mirada al muchacho y frunció el ceño, pensativa. Armin tenía razón nadie te defendía sin motivos aparentes, _nadie_ era así de bueno. Excepto… No, nadie hacía algo así. Sin embargo, le estaba agradecida.

Armin era su mejor amigo, pero desde que recuerda ha tenido que lidiar con las burlas, mofas y frases soeces, y no sólo eso sino también con golpes y riñas donde él siempre sale perdedor. Es por eso que ella, ha tenido que defenderlo y ha resultado vencedora casi siempre. Sólo porque su amigo es diferente al resto, y ella más bien diría porque piensa más que los demás. Su amigo era un poco más bajito que ella, miope desde que se acuerda y con su rubio cabello más largo de lo que se lo permiten; con esas camisetas con estampados frikis y los pantalones arrastrando, pisados por unos converse negros. Noble, amable y siempre alegre, lo había conocido desde que ella se mudó a la ciudad, se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Porque Armin era como un prisma: noble y puro por fuera, pero cuando lo veías con la luz correcta era capaz de desprender muchas facultades, entre ellas el ingenio. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

\- Esperemos que esta vez tenga su justa retribución. – Escuchó decir, a lo que la chica asintió sin apartar la vista del desconocido, hasta que desapareció por la entrada del edificio administrativo.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien le avisó a la profesora Ral? – Preguntó Armin, Marco, quien había aparecido junto a ellos asintió con la cabeza.

\- Alguien debía detenerlo. – Dijo con voz apagada. Ambos habían sido víctimas después de todo.

El incidente se olvidó y los tres comenzaron a levantar sus cosas y caminaron en dirección al centro del patio. Mikasa comenzó a hablar con su amigo, quien de inmediato mostró entusiasmo por algunas canciones. Armin sacó sus audífonos y los conectó a su celular, le dio el par izquierdo y la chica de inmediato se lo acomodó, ambos comenzaron a cantar mientras caminaban hombro con hombro, mirando su paisaje. El patio estaba a rebosar de alumnos quienes se saludaban entre sí de muchas maneras: con abrazos, besos, golpes… de todo. Muchos de ellos eran rostros conocidos, otros los típicos novatos de primero y algunos más, los que no importaba no conocer. Tal vez ellos mismos pertenecían a ese grupo pero eso no les preocupaba, porque se tenían el uno al otro. Para Armin, Mikasa era la única amiga que siempre lo fue, que con el pasar del tiempo seguía allí. En realidad, era su única amiga verdadera.

Siguieron su camino, Marco se había despedido para ver a otros compañeros miembros del club de rol cuando un chico de cabeza rapada corría frente a ellos, para saludar a una chica que comía plácidamente un panini de jamón. Al verse se abrazaron con tanta felicidad que parecía se iban a desbaratar de lo fuerte que se abrazaron, Armin no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos. Poco después se les acercaron.

\- ¡Hey Armin! ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – Exclamó Connie al verlos, el rubio le bajó al volumen de celular, mientras Mikasa seguía cantando su estrofa favorita mientras ojeaba un libro que llevaba en la mano.

\- Bastante bien, ¿y las suyas? – Connie hizo un bufido escandaloso, mientras Sasha saludaba con la mano a los dos chicos.

\- Horrendamente aburridas. Y el calor casi logra derretirme. – Se quejó mientras se encorvaba. – Aunque pude terminar el _Resident Evil 6_ junto con Sasha ¿verdad?

La chica asintió y empezó a decir no sé qué rayos, debido a que tenía la boca rellena de panini.

\- No supimos que dijiste Sasha. – Dijo cantarín Connie. La chica tragó ruidosamente.

\- Que casi no dormí medio mes por ese juego, aunque estuvo genial. – Dijo entusiasmada, Armin no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Pero no creas que fue por jugarlo, a Sasha le dio insomnio por las pesadillas. – La chica se quejó, alegando que prometió no decirle a nadie. Los chicos se rieron a carcajadas. - ¿Y ustedes cómo se la pasaron?

\- Pues Mikasa se fue de vacaciones con su familia a las montañas, yo me quedé en casa con mi abuelo. – Respondió tranquilamente Armin, ya que su amiga estaba inmersa en las páginas de su libro, ya había tomado el celular y cambiado la canción a una de su soundtrack preferido _Angels and demons_ de Hans Zimmer: _"503"._

\- Pensé que estarían juntos todo el verano. – Musitó Connie mirando cómplice a Sasha. – Con eso de que ustedes son _novios…_

\- No somos novios. – Objetaron Armin y Mikasa al unísono, ésta última quitándose el chícharo. Sasha y Connie alzaron las cejas, sonrientes.

\- No lo somos, sólo somos amigos de toda la vida. – Aclaró el rubio de gafas, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño sin mostrarse molesto, mientras la gótica regresaba a su lectura. – Somos como ustedes, ¿o a poco sí son novios?

Connie miró a Sasha, segundos después ambos se partieron de la risa.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Que nosotros somos novios! – Se mofó Sasha, quien se tuvo que agarrar de la chaqueta deportiva de su amigo para tomar aire, mientras éste se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa. Armin sólo los miraba.

\- Es a eso lo que me refiero…

\- Vale, vale si ustedes lo dicen… – Pero su dispersa atención fue captada por alguien más interesante, y tomando los hombros de Sasha, la giró hacia la reja de entrada. – Pero mira nada más lo que viene por la puerta.

Armin, Sasha y Connie observaron cómo una limusina negra se estacionaba frente a la escuela, de la que bajó una preciosa chica enfundada en un cortito uniforme de animadora. Con paso sinuoso, la chica avanzaba por el camino mientras su largo cabello rubio se ondeaba sobre su espalda, sus hermosos ojos azules no miraban a nadie, sino que estaban inmersos en la pantalla de su súper iPhone 10. De la nada, aparecieron junto a ella un séquito de chicas uniformadas y comenzaron a cuchichear, pero la rubia hacía caso omiso. A su lado otro más apareció, era el gigantesco mariscal y líder de los brutos del americano, junto a un larguirucho que no dejaba de mirar a todos lados. Cualquiera que viera la escena, podría decir que estaba viendo una de esas sosas y típicas películas americanas adolescentes, era un completo cliché.

\- Eso sí que es realeza adolescente. – Sentenció Connie, como citando _Mean Girls_.

\- Y qué lo digas. – Intervino una voz chillona, todos (menos la gótica) se voltearon para encontrarse con una chiquilla de cabello quebrado y ojos inquisitivos. – La del centro es Christa Lenz, toda una _queen bee_ , además de ser la líder de las animadoras. Y a su lado está el famosísimo Reiner Braun, el mariscal campeón de la escuela. Incluso dicen que le han ofrecido becas en el extranjero para jugar en prestigiosas universidades.

Todo esto lo decía mientras se empujaba a estar entre Armin y Sasha, sin despegar la vista de la élite, pero los chicos intercambiaron miradas.

\- Pero… ¿y tú quién eres? – Musitó el rubio, la chica lo miró y se enderezó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quién soy? Yo, amigo, soy Hitch Dreyse, hija del prestigiado señor Dreyse– Los chicos alzaron las cejas y se miraron preocupados. – ¿Qué? ¿No saben quién es mi padre?

Los chicos menearon la cabeza de forma negativa.

\- ¡Es el dueño de industrias Dreyse! – Los chicos siguieron igual. Hitch comenzaba a sacar humo. - ¡De la panadería que tiene seis sucursales por toda la ciudad!

Sasha hizo una exclamación de comprender, mientras Armin reía nerviosamente. Connie andaba en la lela total.

\- Mas les vale que no lo olviden a la siguiente, o lo lamentarán. –Dicho esto, la chica giró sobre sus talones y se fue por la misma dirección que Historia, tratando de acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Pero qué fue eso?

\- No lo sé. – Dijo Connie. – Pero de que esa niña está zafada lo está.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Quisieron seguir hablando pero los altavoces anunciaron la reunión de los estudiantes frente al edificio principal, donde un podio había sido preparado. Los chicos se despidieron de Mikasa y su amigo, quienes guardaron los auriculares y el celular y se reunieron con los otros compañeros. El director ya estaba sobre el podio junto con toda la plantilla docente. Todos excepto uno.

\- Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo año escolar en Wall High School. – Dijo con voz serena y grave el subdirector, Mike Zacharius. – Con ustedes el director, Erwin Smith.

Un hombre alto y rubio, con un rostro de determinación y liderazgo tomó el micrófono. Por inercia, los alumnos aplaudieron.

\- Es un gran gusto recibir nuevamente a todos esos rostros conocidos, pero también a aquellos que es su primer año en esta institución…- Para la mayoría de estos, el discurso sonaba a _bla bla bla._ Hasta que ciertas palabras llegaron a todos los oídos distraídos. – …En cada cosa que hagan entreguen su corazón. ¡Sean todos bienvenidos!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Armin se quedó pensando en esa frase: _entregar su corazón._ En ese momento algo dentro de su cabeza se prendió, sonaba como una frase digna de decirse en una película….pero tal vez con algo más épico, en un escenario más desgarrador…

\- ¡Woow, lo que dijo el director! – Exclamó Connie a su lado, Mikasa asintió inspirada mientras apretaba su libro contra su pecho, dispersa. – Sonó tan profuuundo… - Enfatizó lo último con un movimiento de brazos.

\- Si ni entendiste, qué le haces. – Dijeron unos chavos de su antiguo grupo, mientras se alejaban.

\- ¡Oigan! – Les gritó. Aunque seguramente era verdad. Lo subjetivo nunca ha sido el fuerte de Connie.

Todos empezaron a entrar y los pasillos comenzaron su revuelo acostumbrado; todos comenzaron a revolver sus mochilas para ver los horarios y buscar sus salones, otros se limitaban a preguntarle al amigo, unos más (los nuevos) se movían nerviosos o se quedaba quietos sin saber qué hacer, y unos más, simplemente se apoyaban en las paredes a burlarse de los demás. No hace falta aclarar quién se encontraba en es grupito. Pero nuestros amigos ni siquiera le prestaron atención. Armin hojeó su horario con rapidez. _"El primer piso"._ Eso era extraño, no sabía que los de segundo se situaban en la primera planta, soltó un suspiro y miró a su mejor amiga. Desgraciadamente, todo el año pasado no habían podido estar en el mismo salón, y seguro este aburrido año no cambiaría.

\- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en el descanso. – Dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros y guardando el papel en su mochila. Mikasa también alzó los ojos de su horario.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿En qué salón te tocó?

\- En el 104. – Respondió con aburrimiento, mientras se acomodaba los lentes. La cara de su amiga se iluminó. - ¿Qué? ¿También te tocó en el 104?

Mikasa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de Armin se iluminaron.

\- ¡Genial! – Exclamaron alegremente. Tal vez no sería tan aburrido. Se encaminaron, mientras platicaban cosas random; una vez llegaron notaron que ya había estudiantes allí.

Una chica alta y pecosa con mirada de desinterés se rascaba las uñas mientras estaba medio sentada en la silla del frente izquierdo, con el pie subido en la paleta de la silla de al lado; tras ella un par de acaramelados tortolitos no dejaban de decirse ñoñerías lo que fastidiaba a su vecina. Hasta el fondo se hallaba el gorilón que había pasado con la realeza adolescente junto a un muchacho alto y rostro tímido, quien no paraba de ver a todo el que cruzaba la puerta; en la esquina opuesta a la chica pecosa (a dos sillas de ella) estaba un muchacho sumido en la pantalla de su celular y audífonos en las orejas. Armin sólo respiró de alivio y se dirigió detrás del muchacho del celular y Mikasa lo siguió. El grandulón y su compinche se les quedaron viendo, el rubio se detuvo por la intensidad de sus miradas que lo hizo sentir incómodo, rápidamente se quitó la mochila y se sentó, hasta ese momento dejó de sentir el escáner de sus ojos sobre su nuca. _Lo que le faltaba, más bullies._ Mikasa, al ver su expresión se giró y miró a los chicos no con frialdad, lo que le seguía, cuando éstos se sintieron intimidados, se volvió en su asiento y le sonrió a su amigo.

\- No les temas a esos chicos. – Dijo en voz baja. – Yo estoy aquí.

Armin musitó un "gracias", pero eso para nada lo dejaba aliviado. Lo que menos quería era ser una molestia para los demás. Ya bastante lo era para sus padres. _Mientras no llegue el otro..._ Varios estudiantes llegaron en grupo mientras la campana sonaba fijando el tiempo de inicio de la primera hora. Unas chicas se pasaron, una de las cuales no parecía ver nadie aun cuando su compañera le decía unas cuantas cosas, se pasaron del lado de Armin, la última –que llevaba un pesado estuche de guitarra- lo golpeó no con delicadeza en su hombro al pasar tan fuerte que tuvo que hacerse de todas sus fuerzas para contener las lágrimas. El rubio se sobó el lugar dañado y miró de reojo a la chica, que sentó casi al final, quien sin miramientos dejó su estuche y miró a la ventana hasta que chocó con la mirada de Armin; rápidamente se volvió al frente al ver semejante apatía en esos ojos azules, que más bien parecían de acero, ocasionándole un escalofrío.

\- ¡Oh, hola! Nuevamente estamos en el mismo grupo ¿eh? – Dijo alegremente Marco mientras se sentaba en el primer lugar, el rubio le sonrió diciendo que él también se alegraba, el cerebrito saludó a Mikasa; Armin aclaró que a ella también le aliviaba ver caras conocidas (y no tan amenazantes) a lo que la chica lo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Poco después Connie y Sasha también entraron. Entonces iniciaron unas sospechas.

\- Uhm… ¿no te parece que hay algo raro en este grupo? – Preguntó el rubio. Marco echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

\- Pues no, aunque… es curioso, ahora que lo dices, que a todos los conozca. – pero Armin no se refería a eso. Marco comenzó a borrar su sonrisa. Es cierto, él conocía a todos porque había sido presidente de su clase el año pasado y había tenido el privilegio de estar cerca del archivo y ser parte de los que ayudaban con los expedientes. – De hecho… la mayoría de los que están aquí tuvieron al menos un reporte que manchara sus expedientes. A excepción de…

¡Christa! – Se escuchó gritar, asustando a media clase. Todos en automático voltearon a la puerta. La popular y chic Christa Lenz estaba parada en su umbral, con una cara nada agradable, porque al parecer también se había percatado de lo mismo que Marco y Armin. La chica que había gritado había sido nada menos que la pecosa alta de la esquina, quien nada más verla se paró y fue a alzar en brazos y alzarla, como una niña que recibió su muñeca anhelada en su cumpleaños. Los chicos por su parte, no perdieron nota del espectáculo. - ¡Es genial! ¡Tú y yo en el mismo grupo! – Luego se dirigió a todos. - ¡Y pobre del que le toque un pelo a _mi_ Christa!

\- Yo también estoy contenta. – Dijo la chica con franqueza, pero su semblante se amargó al recordar dónde se hallaba.- Aunque no entiendo por qué me tocó aquí, se supone _debería estar_ en el 102.

Y es que el 102 (y todos los que terminaran con esas dos últimas cifras eran algo así como la _elite_ de cada grado) y la gente cool, y la más aplicada era determinada en esos salones. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba con el 104?

\- Hicieron un grupo con… los menos aplicados del año pasado. – Dijo Marco intentando no ser ofensivo. Los tres miraron a sus compañeros. – Y hay de todo: con peores calificaciones, con más retardos, ausencias, de todo… Menos nosotros, y ella.

Dijo mientras señalaba a la recién llegada, que seguro se debía a ser cercanos a la casa del alcalde. Aunque bueno, no sólo Armin, Marco, Mikasa y Christa, gozaban de buenas calificaciones, eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de que estaban los relegados de la escuela juntos en un mismo salón lo cual significaba que…

\- ¡Pero qué felicidad se respira en este lugar! – Exclamó el recién llegado. Armin no pudo evitar apachurrarse en su asiento, esto no podía ser peor. Jean Kirstein, se acercó a ellos e hizo una mueca. – Al parecer nos veremos muuuuchas horas más, ¿no nerdotados?

El rubio azotó la cabeza contra la paleta, mientras Jean se carcajeaba y se sentaba en la última banca.

\- Esto no puede ser peor. – Dijo aún con la cabeza hundida. Mikasa torció la boca, seguro que no lo sería si la ley de Murphy no era pronunciada verdad, al menos ella esperaba que eso no sucediera porque si no… Intentó animarlo, pero mejor decidió cambiar el tema. - ¿Entonces qué clase sigue?

\- Tutoría... genial. – Así que justo ahora sabrían quién sería su tutor. El fuero interno de Mikasa comenzó a hacer algo que jamás hacía: rezar para que _ése_ no fuera su tutor.

Pero la Ley de Murphy había sido pronunciada sobre el grupo 104.

\- No creas, para mí también es un dolor de cabeza entrar aquí. – Todos miraron al recién llegado, mientras corrían a sus asientos. Los rezos de Mikasa fueron en vano. Todo estaba perdido. – Así como a ustedes no es para mi un gran gozo ser su tutor…pero aquí estoy.

Mikasa soltó un quejido de angustia. ¡Si tan sólo no fuera Levi Ackerman!

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Les agradezco mucho que se hayan pasado a leer el primer capítulo y sobre todo por haber comentado y votado por esta pequeña historia. ¡De verdad muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Aquí con el segundo capítulo y ya por fin están todos en el peor grupo jaja. Aunque...quedó un poquito más largo que el otro, espero no les sea tedioso nwn. Sólo una aclaración, ésta escuela está basada en muchas de varios países que me gustan así que si les suena de uno, me pueden decir :D**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	3. El Tutor del peor grupo

_Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes pertenecen a Isayama-Sensei_

* * *

 **3.**

 **El tutor del peor grupo**

 _Todos tenemos un profesor que recordamos más que otros, siempre por las dos mismas razones: una, porque nos entendemos muy bien con él, platicamos y nos sentimos identificados, en otras palabras, es nuestro maestro favorito; y la segunda…porque nos odia. No hay otro argumento, simplemente nos odia: nos pone reportes, nos llama la atención en clase y por si esto no fuera poco, nos reprueba._

 _Pero Levi Ackerman no puede caber en ninguna de las dos porque…sencillamente no pertenecía a ninguna._

 _Si le preguntabas a cualquiera, te dirían que lo odian pero… a la vez no. ¿Por qué? Nadie sabía responder con certeza, porque podía ser que te cayera un poquito bien… Algo… un poco, quien sabe. Y esa sensación extraña de odio-desconcierto-extrañeza nos llenó a todos cuando se plantó delante la clase._

 _Pero, ni se imaginan la de sentimientos que se cruzaron por la mente del tan "odiado" profesor._

\- El año pasado tuvo muchos altibajos. – Dijo con voz firme el director.

Todos los docentes se hallaban reunidos en el salón de profesores, encabezados por el ya mencionado. Era la reunión acostumbrada antes de comenzar el año que se llevaba a cabo una semana antes de que los alumnos comenzaran sus clases, donde se revisaban asuntos escolares, los objetivos del curso, esas cosas aburridas que los chicos ni se imaginan que los maestros hacen… hasta que tú mismo eres uno.

\- Y, como se acordó en nuestra última reunión, tomaremos estrategias para regular el comportamiento de algunos alumnos, reuniéndolos en un solo salón.

Todos intercambiaron ideas. Ni siquiera recordaban cómo llegaron a tan endiablado plan. Ni querían imaginarse a toda esa panda de niños flojos y rebeldes todos juntos. Tal vez fue la desesperación. Desconcierto y desesperación no eran buena combinación y el subdirector Mike lo notaba en aire, con una seña advirtió al director, quien cambió de tema.

\- Tenemos pensadas una serie de actividades a lo largo del año para propiciar la creatividad de los alumnos, una de las cuales estará muy próxima pero que discutiremos en su momento.

La distracción surtió efecto y algunos profesores comenzaron a hablar entre sí, bueno… siendo más precisos, la profesora de Ciencias Hanji Zoë, comenzó a delirar en sus propios proyectos, siendo atendida por otros y calmada por unos cuantos más; unos pocos se dedicaron a observar solamente. Pero sólo la voz del director la podía callar completamente, entonces la reunión se desvió en otros asuntos.

Para Petra Ral todo parecía nuevo. Aunque ya llevaba un ciclo entero en la escuela, esa reunión era una novedad para ella, donde todos los colegas se conocían y hablaban plácidamente (menos uno) y ella sólo hacía una que otra intervención. Aunque eso no significaba que se llevara mal con sus colegas, todo lo contrario, tenía muy buena relación con la mayoría y si no era el caso, al menos existía respeto. De hecho esto se extendía a los alumnos, quienes le refirieron buenos comentarios en la evaluación anual, lo que la dejaba muy contenta y satisfecha consigo misma. Sin embargo, el profesor a su lado seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Las palabras del director desembocaron justamente en la evaluación y varios recibieron observaciones honestas y consejos prácticos por parte de Erwin. Petra sonrió complacida, de todas las buenas cosas que le gustaban de trabajar en esa escuela, era la presencia de su director, quien ya le había referido su buen aprovechamiento a pesar de su casi nula experiencia. De hecho, lo que seguía no se lo esperaba.

\- Bien, por último se les repartirán sus horarios y listas de asistencia, donde se indicarán a los tutores sus grupos correspondientes, los cuales deberán quedarse al final de la reunión para más aclaraciones. – Mientras decía todo esto, Mike se levantó y repartió a cada uno un fólder amarillo. Todos se vieron ocupados en el suyo. Petra lo abrió y contuvo la respiración, debido a la emoción. _No puede ser…_ Cuando quiso decir algo, le fue robada la palabra.

\- Oye Erwin… - Todos voltearon a ver a quien hablaba. Era Levi Ackerman, de literatura, con un ligero ceño fruncido por la extrañeza. _Eso no era una buena señal._ \- ¿Puedo saber por qué me has dado el 104?

La tensión se hizo presente, y todos miraron al director, quien seguía impasible.

\- Porque eres el indicado, Levi, por eso. – Dijo en tono tranquilo. Los ojos del aludido se plantaron sobre los de Erwin, todo se volvió incómodo. – Bien, terminamos entonces la reunión, sólo se quedan los tutores conmigo, por favor. Hasta el lunes.

El silencio se apoderó de todo el salón 104. Cualquier extraño que hubiera pasado habría asegurado que se trataba de un cementerio a medianoche y no de un salón de secundaria. Levi Ackerman pasaba su mirada por cada uno de sus alumnos, quienes en sus rostros demostraban multitud de sentimientos: decepción, enojo, espanto, molestia, inconformidad… pero todos eran honestos con lo que expresaban. Al final, se trataba de adolescentes y si algo todavía no habían perdido era esa capacidad de expresar con su mirada lo que tenían en el corazón. Y aunque Levi sí que había perdido tal facultad, suponía que se notaba su desacuerdo. Es más, de no ser por una petición de Erwin Smith, jamás habría aceptado el grupo.

" _En serio, ¿por qué me los diste a mí?" Le preguntó una vez a solas en su despacho. Erwin sólo sonrió mientras jugaba con sus plumas._

" _Porque a esos chicos nadie los entiende. Necesitan a alguien que los escuche y estoy seguro que tú lo harás."_

Levi no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero no dudaba del criterio de Erwin. No le quedaba más que ver qué era lo que sucedería. Volvió a ver al grupo. Y al parecer, nadie estaba seguro de que la decisión del director fuera la correcta. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y acomodó unas hojas que traía en mano. Pero su visión se detuvo en la orilla del escritorio; la limpió con el dedo quedándose con una suave capa de polvo sobre la piel, el maestro hizo una mueca de asco y sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y lo pasó por toda la superficie con desagrado. _Ya se encargaría de ese caos en su momento._

\- Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo que ninguno de nosotros queremos estar en este salón, pasemos a la clase.

Todos comenzaron a removerse en sus asientos, mientras algunos comenzaban a cuchichear. Mikasa sólo quería salir corriendo de allí, nada más eso le faltaba: ya bastante tenía con que fuera su maestro y que lo tuviera que ver _diario_ en la escuela como para que además sea su tutor. Cuando Levi notó que su grupo comenzaba a salirse de control, hizo ruido con sus hojas y miró a los alumnos. Todos se quedaron quietos y callados. _Nada más efectivo._

\- Bien, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, nuestras clases de tutoría será todos los lunes a primera hora, además –claro- de nuestras dos clases correspondientes a Literatura.

Mikasa sintió desmoronarse. _Tres veces a la semana, qué horror._ El profesor soltó otro suspiro.

\- Pero antes de seguir con los parámetros de la clase, necesito que estén todos presentes. Pasa.

Toda la clase miró a la puerta que fue cruzada por un muchacho menudo y de cabello renegado, con ojos grandes y desafiantes. Armin soltó un suspiro de impresión: era el chico que lo defendió en la mañana. El nuevo se puso junto al maestro.

\- A partir de hoy se incorpora Eren Jeager. – Dijo sin tapujos, toda la clase había clavado sus ojos en el muchacho. – Preséntate.

\- Soy Eren, vengo de la capital y tengo quince años. – Dijo con firmeza, sin mostrar ni frialdad ni amabilidad. Y no miró a nadie en particular hasta que se topó con Armin, a quien miró con intensidad, pero no cambió su semblante.

\- Bien, siéntate por favor. – El muchacho asintió y fue directo al único asiento vacío, justamente al lado de Armin. Siguió mirándolo, pero no le dirigió la palabra. El rubio sólo sintió nerviosismo ante tal escrutinio y lo evadió, encontrándose con Mikasa quien le susurró si ése no era el chico que lo rescató a lo que respondió que sí. Pero los murmullos nuevamente se hicieron callar por Levi, quien prosiguió.

\- Como indicación del director Smith, cada semana se llevará un control donde los profesores escribirán el comportamiento de cada uno de ustedes en esta hoja. – Dijo casi de manera mecánica mientras levantaba una especie de horario con espacios de observaciones. - Pero a mí lo que me interesa no son sus palabrerías sino sus acciones. Sea lo que sea que escuche de ustedes, ya me daré cuenta cuando los vea comportarse sea en mi clase o no.

Así era Levi Ackerman, nada se le escapaba y nadie sabía cómo lo hacía. Pero Armin sí. Se había percatado que el profesor era excelente observador y sobre todo una persona en extremo analítica y sumamente disciplinado. Eso era lo que más repelía a los alumnos.

\- En fin, necesitaremos un jefe y un subjefe. – Levi miró a todos. – ¿Quiénes se postulan para el primer puesto?

Los chicos comenzaron a verse entre sí. Habían estado tan ensimismados en el hecho de ser controlados y tener a Levi como su tutor que ese detalle se les había olvidado y la pregunta los dejó sin mucho qué decir.

\- ¿Nadie? Yo lo elijo sin ningún problema.

Un "¡NO!" general se escuchó en todo el salón, por lo que el tutor esperó.

\- ¿Entonces?

Todos comenzaron a reaccionar de diversas maneras: Ymir de inmediato miró a Christa y con una seña le indicó que alzara la mano, la rubia sólo sonrió encantadoramente y se sentó muy bien en su silla, aunque en el fondo no deseaba ser la jefa de todos esos corrientes, no porque no lo mereciera sino más bien… Thomas, por su parte, se inclinaba y miraba a sus nuevos compañeros como si quisiera decidir quién sería el mejor candidato; los enamorados se echaban la bolita entre elogios de quién sería mejor para el puesto. Connie y Sasha hablaban de cosas que no tenían nada que ver. Otros más simplemente no se involucraron. Pero el nuevo, no perdía pista de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Yo, profesor. – Dijo Reiner Braun, el súper atleta. Un aplauso sin ganas acompañó al primer candidato, quien se puso delante el pizarrón.

\- ¿Quién más? – Preguntó el tutor. El murmullo se avivó más debido al entusiasmo de ver a un contendiente.

\- ¿Por qué no pasas tú? – Susurró Marco a Armin, quien de inmediato removió la cabeza.

\- No, no. Yo no sabría cómo ser jefe de todos… - Dijo nervioso, mientras se revolvía la nuca. Marco y Mikasa sonrieron por sus expresiones. – Pero tú, puedes ser un buen jefe.

Marco, sin dejar de sonreír, comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad pero no se sentía muy convencido. Inclinó la cabeza como sopesando la idea.

\- Pero… yo no soy…- Comenzó a decir cuando de pronto alguien se levantó decidido.

\- Yo profesor. – Todos se volvieron. Algunos hasta abrieron la boca. Los amigos se quedaron atónitos.

Con suma confianza y presunción, Jean Kirschtein se levantó acomodándose la chaqueta y pasando al frente. ¿¡Qué rayos le pasaba?! ¡¿El chico malo quería ser el jefe?! Eso era una mala señal. No podía ser, el mundo se iría al hoyo. A pesar del asombro, algunos comenzaron a aplaudir. Todos siguieron al chico hasta que se plantó junto a Reiner. Desde allí, miró al nuevo con superioridad. Armin miró de reojo a Eren, quien su tuviera dos metralletas en lugar de ojos, Jean ya habría muerto acribillado.

\- Bien… ¿alguien más? – Todos se miraron entre sí.

Armin y Mikasa comenzaron a animar a Marco a que se postulara. No querían que Jean resultara el jefe, sería una pesadilla.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Serás un jefe excelente! – Decían sus amigos, pero Marco sólo se removía todo _chiveado_ , sin saber qué hacer.

\- Sí chico, adelante. – Dijo Thomas a su lado. Eso sí no se lo esperaba. Armin se volteó y le hizo señas para que lo animara. Connie no entendió mucho pero empezó a decirle con las manos que se animara. Marco comenzó a sonreír nervioso y dio un suspiro.

\- ¿Nadie?

\- Sí, profesor… yo. – Dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba las gafas tímidamente. Unos pequeños vítores lo acompañaron hasta que se puso a lado de Jean, sin dejar de sonreír nervioso.

\- Bien, entonces voten.

Primero señaló a Reiner, miró con seguridad al final del salón donde fielmente recibió los votos de su amigo de toda la vida, Berthold. Curiosamente, los enamorados y las dos chicas del fondo votaron, pero nadie más. Luego, Levi señaló a Jean; Armin se aseguró de guardar lo más posible su brazo y miró a sus compañeros esperando que el buen sentido común los acompañara y al parecer así era, ya que nadie parecía interesado en votar por él. Al ver que nadie lo quería como jefe, amenazó con la mirada a Connie (que más parecía una súplica desesperada), quien al verlo entendió, le dio un codazo a Sasha y ambos alzaron las manos aunque francamente distraídos. Una vez anotó la puntuación, Sasha exclamó un "pero yo quería votar por Marco" pero de inmediato se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que hablaba sin permiso. Por último, mencionó a Marco. Las manos de Mikasa, Thomas y Armin se levantaron sin dudarlo, pero extrañamente nadie más alzó la mano. Aunque faltaban algunos por dar su voto, nadie hacía nada. Armin miró a su alrededor, eso ya empezaba a preocuparlo. Christa Lenz, que hasta ese momento había observado a los candidatos con aburrimiento, de pronto alzó la mano, Armin no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso hacía un empate con Reiner. _Si tan sólo una mano más se alzara…_

Entonces, la mano de Eren a su lado se alzó, al mismo tiempo que la de Ymir, quien al parecer, apoyaba cien por cien las decisiones de la "reina adolescente".

\- Muy bien, eso decide a Marco Bott como el nuevo jefe. – Un aplauso general llenó el aula, el muchacho sonrió abiertamente y un poco sonrojado mientras recibía una mala cara de Jean y la felicitación de Reiner. – Pasen a sus lugares, por favor. Luego veremos tus responsabilidades, Marco. – Dijo con voz centrada el tutor, a lo que el jefe asintió desde su lugar.

\- Pero… señor, ¿no vamos a votar por el subjefe? – Preguntó de inmediato Marco, no sin antes levantar la mano para hablar. Levi sólo lo miró estoico.

\- No, porque ya está decidido. – Respondió. Nadie comprendía lo que acababa de decir, y comenzaron a cuchichear intentando explicarse. Nuevamente fueron reprendidos. – Así es, ya tienen a su nuevo subjefe, ¿no es así, Annie Leonhardt?

Los cuellos se voltearon a ver a la aludida incrédulos. Armin comprendió de quien se trataba: la chica que casi le disloca el brazo con el estuche de guitarra era la susodicha Annie, _¿ella sería su subjefa?_ La chica que hasta ahora miraba por la ventana con desinterés se volteó con disimulado desconcierto, mientras la morena a su lado le hacía señas de que la llamaban, luego dejando de apoyarse sobre su mano, volteó a ver al profesor con mirada incrédula y molesta. Lentamente, se levantó.

\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó con voz ronca. Levi arqueó ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué ya no recuerdas nuestro trato? – Annie se quedó quieta, unas risillas se oyeron al final del salón, a lo que ella intentó mirarlos de reojo, no contestó a la pregunta. – Al final del año quedamos en que gracias a tu bromita que pasó en los jardines de atrás te irías libre si _yo_ decidía tu forma de castigo o te mandaba al no escolarizado.

Annie se quedó de piedra, tan dura como Levi. Pero con mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Y?

\- Que este será tu sanción. Serás la subjefa de grupo y te encargarás de todas las responsabilidades sin quejarte. – A cada palabra que decía, la chica rubia empuñaba con más fuerza debido al enojo, y la imposibilidad de hacer algo, estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre rebelarse y ser expulsada u obedecer al querido profesor. - ¿Verdad _subjefa_ Leonhardt?

\- Sí… - musitó con pesar y enfado. – Las risillas se intensificaron y otras más se le agregaron. Un "Uhhhh" se oyó tras ella. Annie se volvió y taladró con furia a Reiner, quien de inmediato se quedó callado pero sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Bien, entonces hágase cargo de sus responsabilidades. – Dijo mientras el profesor volvía a sus hojas de comportamiento. Annie lo acribillaba con la mirada, pero tenía que hacerlo. – No la oigo.

Annie suspiró enfadada y rodó los ojos, muy enfadada.

\- De pie todos. – Dijo entre dientes, todos obedecieron. – Saluden. Todos en corito dieron los buenos al profesor, una vez terminaron Annie dio la orden de sentarse. – Esa no sólo será tu única tarea sino que también tendrás que pasar asistencia con esto.

Sacó una caja de madera parecida a un archivero. Todos miraron la caja con curiosidad.

\- Cada que pase lista, todos pondrán sus molestos teléfonos celulares aquí. – Una ya esperada ola de quejas se hizo presente. No le importaba, detestaba que esas porquerías le interrumpieran su sagrado y corto tiempo de clase, y eso jamás lo volvería a permitir. Erwin quería que pusiera en cintura a esa panda de mocosos ¿no? Pues lo haría a su modo. – Y pobre de aquel que no lo haga… Pobre.

Todos se quedaron callados, atemorizados. Toda la escuela conocía lo terrible que podía llegar el profesor Levi Ackerman, su disciplina era legendaria… y él era su tutor ahora.

Mikasa miró a su mejor amigo, ambos pensaron lo mismo:

 _Eso sólo era el comienzo._

* * *

 _ **¡Hola chicos! Muchísimas gracias de verdad por leer esta historia.**_

 _ **Aquí vemos que llega el tutor Levi Ackerman que…debo confesar, me ocasionó mucho problema escribir este capítulo porque no quería que la esencia del personaje se perdiera, así que si suena un poco forzado, discúlpenme, prometo mejorar en los siguientes capítulos.**_

 _ **Les pido me dejen su opinión de qué les pareció éste capítulo.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a:**_

 _ **Eikaros: Me alegra que te haya gustado!**_

 _ **Yo: Aquí la actualización, me entusiasma que te gustara**_

 _ **Noelia544: ME hace muy feliz saber que la historia te haya enganchado, espero que lo que pasó en este cap te haya gustado también, sobre todo Levi jejeje. Y de las parejas... sólo diré que no sé escribir yaoi, pero de que habrá romance habrá.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente!**_


	4. Justicia por boca de todos

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Isayama-sensei y Kodansha._

* * *

 **4.**

 **Justicia en boca de todos**

Petra Ral se detuvo un momento en el pasillo. Hacía dos minutos que la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clase, pero la profesora aun no podía pasar con su siguiente grupo. Nuevamente miró su horario:

 _104_

Soltó un suspiro. Los comentarios, quejas y lamentos de sus compañeros maestros todavía le revoloteaban en la cabeza; de cierto modo estaba de acuerdo pues tener a tanto _chamaco_ _latoso_ en el mismo salón no auguraba muy buenas cosas, y su razón se debatía en cómo presentarse aquel nuevo curso. Después de todo, varios de los alumnos de ese grupo ya habían armado alboroto en la mañana. _Siendo que ni el día comenzaba todavía…_ ¡No! ¡Empezaría con toda la actitud y demostraría que puede con todos esos chicos! Porque al final eso son: _chicos._ Una vez motivada y positiva caminó con paso decidido al salón. Poco le faltaba cuando comenzó a escuchar barullo cercano que logró bajar un poco su entusiasmo al suponer de dónde provenía tal escándalo, pero apartando todo pensamiento pesimista tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, sólo para encontrarse con lo que ya suponía: un completo caos.

Mientras que unas chicas hablaban y una de ellas se limaba las uñas, la otra jugaba con el cabello de su compañera sin que ésta le prestara mucha atención; Connie Springer que no paraba de correr mientras llevaba una bolsa de papas fritas que su inseparable amiga Sasha le suplicaba (mitad bromeando y mitad preocupada) para que se las regresara. En tanto el bravucón de la clase se sentaba en la paleta de una chica morena que si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Mina, con toda la actitud de un charlatán y lanzaba palabrerías a los amigos que estaban apoyados del lado de la ventana junto al pecoso Marco; el grandulón Reiner y su amigo hablaban apoyados sobre los libreros del fondo con una distraída chica que afinaba su guitarra. En otras palabras, NADIE estaba sentado en su lugar apropiadamente, a excepción del nuevo, quien miraba aburrido por la ventana que al notar su presencia la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada. Petra se acercó al escritorio viendo como era totalmente ignorada, entonces de un golpe azotó sus libros sobre la mesa, haciendo un ruido sordo que espantó a casi todos, quienes de inmediato volaron a sus lugares.

\- Vaya, veo que seguimos siendo los mismos de siempre, ¿verdad? – Dijo ligeramente exasperada y con una expresión alegre y astuta. De pronto Marco se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Es un gusto verla otra vez profesora. – Dijo con alegría. Petra le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- También para mí es un gusto, aunque no lo parezca. – Dijo viendo a algunos que no se encontraban muy alegres con verla.

Comenzó a hablar un poco de lo que esperaba de ellos, cosas que para Jean Kirstein nuevamente se convirtieron en una _bla bla bla_ que parecía no tener fin, hasta que la joven maestra preguntó quién era el jefe del grupo, lo cual no hizo más que retorcerle las tripas de coraje cuando vio cómo ese Marco Bott se anunciaba con el cargo.

\- ¡Oh! – Exclamó contenta la profesora, mientras el cerebrito se sonrojaba un poco. – Me alegro por ti, me pareces el mejor para el puesto.

" _Babosadas"_ pensó Jean mientras torcía la boca, era clásico que los maestros creyeran que los mataditos de la clase eran los mejores para ser los lamebotas del salón, y él que tanto había querido ese poder y la popularidad (y poder, sobre todo poder) que hubiese tenido si _él_ fuera el jefe pero… Siguió refunfuñando en su silla.

\- ¿Y quién es el subjefe? – Preguntó entusiasmada mirando a sus alumnos, quienes se miraron entre ellos y luego al lugar junto a la ventana. Annie Leonhardt alzó la mano con pesadez y molestia. – Oh…

La maestra Ral, se pasó el cabello tras la oreja incómoda y miró el rostro aburrido y fastidiado de la rubia.

\- No te postulaste tú ¿verdad? – La chica negó con la cabeza. Sabía lo que pasaba entonces. - ¿Fue tu tutor no es así?

La chica entonces asintió con pesadez. Petra comprendía, aunque no muy bien las decisiones de su tutor, de hecho no entendía nada de él pero… no se pondría a pensar en eso ahora. Sus muchachos comenzaban a distraerse y hacer barullo, Jean Kirstein comenzaba a hacer bolitas y lanzarlas al rubio dos sillas adelante, mientras un ruido metálico se acompañaba de mordiscos crujientes. No sería fácil pero… ¿esos chicos cambiarían?

 _Son unos incorregibles_

Exclamó Sasha mientras compungía el rostro e imitaba al irritable profesor de matemáticas, Auruo Brossard. Armin, Marco y Connie se echaron a reír, mientras la fabulosa imitación de la chica terminaba con una exagerada caída al césped después de morderse la lengua, acrecentado las risas de sus amigos.

\- En serio… ¿Qué no se cansan de decirnos lo mismo todos una y otra vez? – Soltó Sasha mientras se quedaba sobre el pasto con voz cansina. Armin a su lado soltó un suspiro.

\- Es porque están cansados de nosotros que lo repiten tantas veces.

Connie torció la boca y se estiró un poco.

\- No lo creo Armin. – Objetó Marco con preocupación. – Más bien yo diría que intentan hacernos conscientes del mal comportamiento del grupo… - Terminó diciendo un poco apenado.

\- Yo los oigo hartos. – Dijo Sasha mientras separaba un sándwich de jamón y le agregaba papas fritas con sal y le daba un placentero mordisco. – _Pevo bo be impobta, ya ve ebstoy acobstumbando._

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo, Connie se estiró perezoso para bajarle la preocupación al tema y mejor, cambiar a otro más interesante.

\- Yo por eso me voy a saltar geografía…. Me da tanta flojera… - Dijo mientras se acomodaba acostado. - ¿Y qué opinan del nuevo?

Mikasa y Armin se miraron entre sí.

\- Bastante "X" ¿no crees? – Dijo Sasha.

\- Como tú mas o menos ¿no? – Connie recibió una patada por parte de su amiga. – Pero no creo que lo sea tanto ¿viste cómo tiró a Jean de un empujón?

La chica se levantó de un salto.

\- ¡Sí! ¡No había visto a nadie que se atreviera siquiera a echarse en cara con él! – Exclamó ella.

\- Tal vez es porque no lo conoce. – Dijo Marco en voz baja. – Si supiera quién es, puede que no se acercara.

\- No lo creo. – Musitó Armin, sus amigos lo miraron atentos. - No parece alguien que se deje intimidar.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a dar sus opiniones que iban desde que el chico parecía a punto de dar una mordida hasta que era un "me vale todo" pero nada extraordinario al fin. La plática se fue a otros temas y de pronto Sasha, Connie y Marco se fueron al otro lado del patio. Mikasa sacó un mini mp3 y extendió nuevamente sus audífonos a su mejor amigo, quien sonriendo tomó uno de ellos y la chica seleccionó la canción. Ambos perdieron la vista en el paisaje escolar, pero el pensamiento de ambos seguía en el mismo tema.

\- Yo sí creo que ese chico no es como todos. – Musitó Mikasa. – No conozco a nadie que defienda sin motivos.

El chico se abrazó las piernas, pensativo.

\- Sin embargo, cuando entró no te dijo nada. – Agregó la chica mientras buscaba en la pantalla el tema de _Anne and the King_. – Aunque no te quitaba la mirada de encima…

\- Fue bastante incómodo.

\- De algún modo, eso era decir algo ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Ni idea. No sabemos quién es, sólo que se llama… ¿Eren?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Armin había tenido muchos encuentros con muchos tipos de chicos y la mayoría habían sido desagradables, pero _ése nuevo_ era el único que no le había dicho nada, pero sí había hecho algo por él. Le intrigaba.

\- ¿Y dónde está? No lo he visto. – Preguntó Mikasa, Armin se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni yo, pero seguramente…

\- ¡ARLERT! – Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el fuerte llamado. Era Rico, una chica de tercero. - ¡Llamada telefónica! ¡Ve a la sala de maestros!

Armin miró a su amiga quien se encogió de hombros. Extrañado, se quitó el chícharo y fue al Edificio Administrativo.

Eren estaba apachurrado en la silla de espera mientras pasaba las páginas de un viejo libro sin leer nada en realidad, sólo viendo las esporádicas ilustraciones que aparecían en uno que otro capítulo. Estaba aburrido hasta la muerte, pero desafortunadamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de castigos. Sabía que lo que pasó en la mañana le traería consecuencias, pero esto no era lo que esperaba. Volvió a leer el título en la portada. _Y menos encontrarse con semejante profesor._

" _Así que te gusta armar líos." Le dijo el maestro que tomaba plácidamente una taza de té, de forma muy peculiar._

" _No profesor" Respondió él._

" _¿Y entonces qué pasó hace un rato?" Eren torció la boca, enfadado._

" _Es sólo que odio a los bravucones, señor, y deseo ante todo detenerlos." El profesor –que según le dijo la otra maestra se apellidaba Ackerman- lo miró fijamente._

" _Puede que no siempre sea lo mejor hacer justicia con nuestras propias manos."_

Aunque Eren pensó que eso sonaba más profundo de lo que parecía, eso no lo salvaría de su castigo. Pero eso no era todo, además de quedarse sin descanso ese día, le había extendido ese libro ordenándole que lo leyera todo, sin importar en cuánto tiempo lo acabara, siempre pensara en lo que significaba la justicia y la injusticia. Volvió a leer el título, esta vez, en voz alta:

\- "La Cabaña del Tío Tom."

¿Para qué se suponía que debía leerlo? Pero en fin, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer (pues ni celular tenía en esos momentos) abrió el libro y se dedicó a leer la primera página, cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar. De pronto, una maestra contestó y se fue del cuarto, Eren siguió en lo suyo, pero los ruidos del pasillo no lo dejaban concentrarse. Bufó molesto, pasó al siguiente párrafo. La imagen de dos hombres hablando de negociar "hombres" lo intrigó. Ya comenzaba a agarrarle el hilo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, no quiso mirar y siguió leyendo, pero los pasos arrastrados del recién llegado forzaron a su ceño fruncirse. Intentó concentrarse una vez más, pero el "¿Diga?" lo hizo rendirse, entonces miró al que contestaba la reciente llamada. Eren abrió los ojos. Era el muchacho rubio de la mañana. Lo observó detenidamente. El chico tomaba la bocina encorvado usando ambas manos, pero su rostro quedaba cubierto por una cortina de cabello rubio.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! No tenían que haber llamado a la…

Silencio.

\- Pero el abuelo me dijo que…

Silencio.

\- Sí lo sé pero…

Silencio prolongado.

\- No, es sólo que... que yo…

Más silencio. Los hombros del chico se rindieron pesadamente.

\- Pero… - Otra pausa. – Sólo quería decir que los…

El silencio se volvió profundo y gravoso. El chico se quedó detenido a la mitad de colgar la bocina.

\- …Adiós.

Eren miró a aquel muchacho. Parecía como un halo de tristeza lo rodeara de tal forma, que parecía la misma energía de la gravedad sobre él, que asombrosamente no dejaba lo venciera hasta tirarlo en el suelo. El chico finalmente colgó el teléfono y decidió irse, pero se pausó mientras parecía abrumado por sus pensamientos, luego, finalmente dio el paso y se pasó el cabello tras la oreja, cuando comenzó a avanzar nuevamente se quedó quieto, pero ésta vez por mirar a Eren. Ambos entrecruzaron miradas, el rubio no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y pasó de sorprendido a nervioso al notar que hubo un testigo de aquella llamada nada agradable. Eren no decía nada, y sólo lo miraba, lo que lo hacía más perturbador, así que al fin se decidió por aligerar el paso y abandonar de una vez esa sala. Pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, el nuevo al fin pronunció palabra, algo que nunca se esperó.

\- Ellos se lo pierden. No sabes cuánto lo van a lamentar… - Armin se quedó helado y lentamente se volvió hacia Eren, quien lo miraba seriamente, luego cortó comunicación visual y volvió a su libro. Él no supo qué decir, sólo pudo estrujarse las manos. Mejor se fue de allí.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer este cuarto capítulo! Espero que no hayan creído que lo dejé morir, peeero no he tenido mucho tiempo para publicar así que por eso tardé. Procuraré tener cap nuevo cada mes a inicios o finales, así que estén atentos. : 3_

 _Por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció este cap? ¿Qué opinan de las palabras y el libro que Levi le dio a Eren? ¿Y quién habló con Armin por teléfono? ¿Lo que dijo Eren parece tener sentido? Comenten y díganme qué opinan, que eso es lo más padre de escribir, saber lo que piensan todos ustedes._ _Muchísimas gracias a:_

 ** _Noelia544:_** _Me alegra tanto saber que la dirección de este fic te está gustando y que esté bien escrito, eso también me preocupaba. Con la clase loca pasarán cosas locas (?) XDD. Y pues con respecto a tus preguntas, todas serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos y más pronto de lo que crees. : D ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y entusiasmo, me hace feliz saber que te guste! Me encantó el #104 : D_

 ** _Aikawa_ _Akerman:_** _Me alegra que la trama y la narración te gusten y espero sean de tu agrado este cap... Y que Levi siga igual que siempre jeje. Y lo de Eren, lo sabremos poco después. ¡Gracias por el review!_

 _ **Aikawa:** Aquí el siguiente cap. Gracias por leer! _

_**Guest:** Me alegra saber tu opinión y que te guste. Muchas gracias! _

_**Kashike:** Lo sé, a mi también me da nostalgia verlos juntos, a Eren y su mamá. Un dato es que veo muchas películas y las referencias cinéfilas estarán presentes. Me alegra saber que te guste el hilo de la historia, sí es es mi intención que sea larga. Jeje, Levi es la ley por aquí XD y Annie salió en el segundo capítulo. Y sí, algo de romances habrá en esta historia. ¡Me alegra que te guste y espero este cap no te decepcione!_

 _¡No saben cuánta felicidad me trae leer sus reviews ya que así sé su opinión!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	5. Haciendo equipo

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Isayama-sensei y Kodansha_

* * *

 **5.**

 **Haciendo equipo**

Peor que un primer día de clases malo era toda una primera semana mala. Todos los días siguientes se llenaron de estúpidos regaños, palabrerías prejuiciosas y aburridas críticas que los maestros no paraban de decir. Para Jean todo eso no era más que una tortura china de la que no podía librarse. Si no fuera porque _ése_ Levi les había amenazado con reprobarlos si se saltaban clases… pero ¡¿por qué le hacía caso si le valía un comino que lo reprobaran?! Bueno, tal vez si hubiera sido Eld o Auruo o incluso la melosa _señorita_ Ral su amenaza se la pasaría por el arco del triunfo, pero fue _Levi Ackerman,_ y sus extraordinarios… eso sí que era de temerse. Ni modo, tenía que aguantar de mínimo esa aburrida semana viendo las caras de sus tarados profesores y de los estúpidos alumnos. Aunque oír esa verborrea todos los días era fastidioso, Jean ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo único que tenía que hacer es desconectar su cerebro y las palabras se le resbalaban como la mantequilla.

Pero hubo algo que ni Jean ni sus compañeros contaban. Al parecer, todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para que las dinámicas de clase fueran iguales, horrendamente iguales:

Hacer equipos.

Si de por sí estar sentado en ese asqueroso salón era…bueno, asqueroso, era absolutamente insoportable la idea de tener que juntarte con dos o más de esos idiotas para hacer " _la tarea"._ Jean tuvo que aguantar reunirse en cada clase con un grupito que los maestros escogían y tenía que aguantar cada clase a Connie decir "¿Se puede un equipo de cinco?" cuando el maestro en turno había dicho que de tres personas. Todas las clases, todos los días, era hacer un estúpido equipo. Eso no era la escuela. ERA EL INFIERNO.

Nunca había añorado tanto que llegara un viernes como aquel. De hecho, los pies se le hacían como dos yunques nada más pensar que tenía que volver a ese salón de torturas que tenía encima el 104. Después de todos los equipos en los que lo había rolado, ya nada más pensaba que la escuela terminara y pudiera ir a casa y jugar _The Forest._ Pero bueno… no todo había estado tan del asco, había podido contemplar la belleza de Christa en una de esas (pero luego fue amenazado por la tipa esa Ymir) o robarle las tareas al soso de Arlert. Y aunque le hubiera encantado volver a cruzarse con "el nuevo", los maestros se cuidaron de que nunca estuvieran en el mismo equipo, así que se lo tomó con filosofía y decidió hacerse el bueno y dejarlo pasar. Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando lo pusieron con Mikasa. Esa chica… era hermosa. Aunque no se podía comparar con la diosa Christa lo había dejado flechado desde que se sentó junto a él en matemáticas, bueno… no estaba seguro de que fue en matemáticas porque no lo recordaba muy bien pues la vida se le absorbió admirando la belleza de la chica asiática. Pero por más que lo intentó la gótica no hacía caso a sus halagos o piropos, preguntándose la razón. Entonces que se dio cuenta que la chica sólo rondaba felizmente alrededor de los nerds, pero sobre todo parecía no despegarse de Armin Arlert. Entonces la cosa se volvió personal; no podía creer que semejante belleza sólo pudiera hablar con soltura con ese matadito _geek_. Pero bueno, ya vería cómo deshacerse de ese piojo de una vez por todas. En eso pensaba cuando Keith Shadis entró y con un grito les ordenó que fueran al patio con su ropa deportiva. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos miraron por la ventana donde apenas el sol estaba despuntando sus rayos. Una ola de tremenda flojera hundió a los alumnos del 104. _¡¿En serio tenían educación física a la primera hora?!_

Si a algún extraño se le ocurriera echar un vistazo la clase de Shadis de pura casualidad pensaría confundido que se equivocó y en lugar de estar en una secundaria estaba en un campo militar. Porque el viejo Keith parecía olvidar que sus alumnos eran eso y no reclutas en entrenamiento. De hecho, para Armin siempre le pintó más como un veterano sargento que como el maestro de educación física. Porque en su clase debías estar bien estiradito y formado en espera de que les dijera que hacer, nada más faltaba que a cada orden respondieras "¡Sí señor!" para completar el cuadro. Ahora, añádele el cielo a medio amanecer y la cara de sueño de todos los presentes (y de hambre en algunos) mientras el maestro se paseaba entre ellos. Pero no era ni la desmañanada ni los gritos lo que más le aterraba sino el hecho de que tenía que hacer _ejercicio._ Aunque Armin no tenía ningún malestar con su propio cuerpo sí deseaba que no fuera tan debilucho y así jamás quedar en ridículo en esa clase otra vez. No recordaba día en que no se cayera o tropezara, se burlaran de él y lo mandaran a la enfermería desde que tiene uso de razón; era justo su torpeza uno de los factores que más influían en ser _bulleado_. Si pudiera pagar un millón de dólares por no estar jamás en esa clase los daría. Y justo en ese momento es cuando necesitaba ese millón para salir de allí.

\- ¡Bien jóvenes me importa un comino que sea de madrugada…! – Bueno, tal vez eso no fue lo que dijo, pero los muchachos juran que lo oyeron muy claramente. - ¡Van a correr alrededor de toda el patio todo lo que puedan! ¡Sólo se detendrán cuando sientan que ya no pueden seguir!

¿¡Todo…. El patio?! La clase entera miró el lugar, que ahora se veía tan grande como las kilométricas canchas que Oliver Atom cruzaba durante cuatro semanas para llegar a la portería. Los quejidos llegaron hasta la biblioteca.

\- ¡Quéjense todo lo que quiera porque correrán hasta morir! – Otra frase que dicen los alumnos que soltó Shadis ¿les creemos? - ¡Así sabré cuánta condición física agarraron después de las vacaciones!

 _La misma condición que tienen todos los que se sientan en un sofá viendo videos todo el verano._ Pensó Armin con pesar, porque no creía que sus compañeros se la pasaran haciendo maratón cada mañana estando de vacaciones, a excepción Reiner Braun, pero ese era un caso aparte. Tener un millón de millones para deshacerse de esta clase no le alcanzaría, sería más efectivo poder saltar en el tiempo y no volver jamás, ni siquiera le importaría que su vida se acortara, prefería mil veces morir a correr por allí. Armin se conformaría con tener las habilidades de Mikasa, quien a pesar de estar negada a participar en estas cosas, no podía negar que le salían con naturalidad. De hecho, Mikasa era buena en todo lo que hiciera, a veces creía que si lanzara la basura desde el tercer piso seguro caía en el bote sin problemas. Si tan solo, si tan solo…. ¡AGH!, ¿¡por qué diantres era tan debilucho?!

Ese Armin era un debilucho. No cabía duda. Y Jean Kirstein lo sabía y cómo lo disfrutaba, sobre todo estando en la clase del "sargento" Shadis. Ese era el lugar perfecto, el momento perfecto. Todo era perfecto. Le iba a dar una lección y mostrarle a la preciosa chica Mikasa quién era el amo aquí. Pero sobre todo, enseñarle a ese nerd que nadie le llegaba a los talones, pues cada vez que veía a la gótica acercarse a él, le daba una rabia ¿qué carajos le veía a ese tonto? Justo como ahora, dos filas frente a él nuevamente la hermosa joven se acercaba al rubio y le susurraba algo que relajaba su rostro. Jean no era celoso, pero eso sí que le daba para matar al lelo ese. O bueno, se conformaba con dejarlo en ridículo.

 _Desde aquella vez..._

\- ¡Comiencen! – Gritó el maestro. Todos se quejaron y comenzaron a trotar. Jean se tronó los dedos y ensanchó su sonrisa. Había llegado su hora.

Armin comenzó a correr y no tardó mucho en sentirse agitado. Aunque los demás no se veían felices de dar vueltas por el patio, al menos no parecía que estaban por sacar el hígado por la boca como él, y de a poco se fue rezagando. Mikasa notó esto y decidió bajar la velocidad para estar al mismo ritmo de su amigo, pero la reprimenda del maestro la hizo desistir un poco, Shadis quería ver su resistencia no su carisma con los amigos.

\- N-no… te… preocupes… por… mí… - Dijo el rubio geek. – Tú…sigue…

Mikasa quiso reclamar, pero decidió no decir más y siguió con su ritmo. En segundos dejó a toda la clase tras ella. Sí, Mikasa era un prodigio. Y él jamás sería como ella. Mientras las piernas de Armin comenzaban a flaquear, y su mente a ceder un leve empujón lo distrajo un poco. El _jock_ de la escuela, Reiner, pasó a su lado con sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental:

\- ¡Ánimo, chico ya casi terminas! – Armin sin entender se limitó a jadear un _"gracias"_ mientras lo rebasaba y su amigote que nunca hablaba lo miraba extrañado y se ponía a lado del mariscal de campo. ¿Qué ya casi terminaba? Seguramente ellos llevaban como seis vueltas mientras él apenas iba por la segunda. Además, ¿por qué querría darle ánimos? ¿No eran los que lo taladraron con la mirada el primer día de clases? ¿Por qué se desgastarían en hablarle a alguien com-?

Allí fue cuando sucedió.

¿Alguna vez han visto esos videos en donde un coche que va a tremenda velocidad de repente se encuentra que una triste piedra se le aparece en el camino y el coche sale volando y se hace mil pedazos? Bueno, algo así pasó, sólo que la velocidad era a menos de un kilómetro por segundo, la carretera era el patio de la escuela, el coche un niño de secundaria y la piedra… pues, una piedra. De cualquier forma el impacto fue el mismo: como las ruedas del auto, los pies de Armin se tropezaron con esa triste piedra en el camino, logrando en él un efecto en sus piernas que se enredaron entre sí. El chico perdió el equilibrio, la gravedad hizo lo suyo y… cayó.

Algunos exclamaron con sorpresa, otros se echaron a reír y unos más siguieron su camino. Pero NADIE se detuvo. Armin comenzó a levantarse y tocó su mentón raspado. ¡Cómo odiaba su torpeza! Y había pasado justo como sabía que pasaría, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre él? A lo lejos, Jean Kirstein se botaba de la risa sin dejar de correr al tiempo que Shadis le gritaba que se callara y comenzaba a acercarse al rubio para saber cómo se encontraba. No eso, no de nuevo, no podía ser que otra vez sería evidenciado y llevado a la enfermería. No quería. No…

En eso, sintió cómo de un tirón lo levantaban del suelo y de la inercia volvía a correr. No entendía quién había sido, cuando entonces el nuevo se volteó hacia él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar que ese tarado gane? – Le gritó Eren Jeager con determinación. Armin se quedó sin palabras, ¿otra vez lo ayudaba? Pensó en sus palabras y entonces su ceño se frunció y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No! – Gritó y entonces aceleró la marcha, aunque sentía el picor de dolor en la rodilla y el mentón, siguió su camino ignorando al maestro que ya estaba lejos de él. Siguió corriendo, jamás como los demás pero sintió cómo varias miradas se posaban sobre él, sobre todo aquellas que eran más pesadas. Entre ellas, las de Kirstein. No se dejaría vencer no lo haría. El final de la carrera estaba cerca. Ya muchos habían terminado, pero el debía terminar. EL silbato anunció que quedaban treinta segundos. La voz de Sasha y Marco lo alentaron, faltaba poco para terminar sus dos únicas vueltas. Mikasa también lo animó, y la mirada determinante del nuevo y sus palabras volvieron a encenderlo. Metió velocidad. 20 segundos… 10… 9… Faltaba poco. El aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones, el costado comenzaba a dolerle. Ya casi, ya casi…

\- TIEMPO. – Gritó Keith Shadis. Armin llegó y cayó de rodillas absolutamente exhausto. – Bien muchachos, dos minutos para recuperarse.

 _Dos minutos… qué considerado._

Mikasa llegó a lado de su amigo y revisó sus heridas. El _geek_ la miró, parecía que no hubiera corrido nada, pues apenas se veía agitaba, no como los otros. Miró a su alrededor, varios estaban en el suelo tomando aire como si no hubiera mañana, otros se apoyaban en sus piernas quejándose por el ácido láctico que comenzaba a corroerle los músculos y algunos no habían sacado el hígado por la boca pero… sí otras cosas. De quién sabe dónde, su mejor amiga le limpió el mentón, ocasionando un breve escozor.

\- ¿Cómo fue que te caíste? – Le preguntó sonando preocupada. Armin comentó lo de la piedra, pero en ese momento delante de su campo de visión, pasó el matón del salón con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de metralleta. Mikasa se dio cuenta y lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Fue él?

\- No sé… no estoy seguro. – Dijo el rubio mientras se apartaba de los cuidados de su amiga. Aunque, muy posiblemente sí fue el.

\- Ojalá se le rompa una pierna. – Musitó Mikasa. Armin soltó una risilla.

\- Eso sonó más como un buen deseo… - Comentó recordando las tradiciones teatrales. Pero la chica no estaba para bromas.

\- Hablo en serio, espero que la maldición funcione…- Dijo en tono trémulo. Al chico le dio escalofríos. Para quien no sabe, Mikasa tiene la costumbre de comprar libros de hechizos y ha pasado algún tiempo buscando uno y vengarse de Jean. Aunque no han surtido efecto… aún.

\- ¡Muy bien muchachos, formen una fila! – Gritó Shadis ocasionando una nueva ola de quejas estudiantiles. - ¡Y al siguiente que oiga lloriquear lo pondré a dar otras diez vueltas!

Allí sí no sabría decir si fue imaginación de los alumnos o las verdaderas palabras del profesor.

Una vez estuvieron formados todos, Keith Shadis comenzó a mirar a su grupo. Las quejas y mala reputación de esos chicos lo tenían al tanto, sin embargo no pensaba como otros maestros. Él sabía que lo único que les hacía falta a esa bola de rebeldes era disciplina, y él se las iba a aplicar. Disciplina y que sus ojos de hijos únicos y excepcionales se abrieran a ver al que tenían a lado. Y sabía cuál era la mejor forma de que esos chamacos mimados se enderezaran.

\- Créanlo o no, ustedes corrieron el fabuloso récord de cinco minutos y algunos de ustedes o pudieron dar un paso más, pero esto sólo es el comienzo. ¡Así como el día de hoy, correremos por el patio al comenzar cada clase! – Las quejas volvieron, pero rápidamente les cerró la boca. - ¡Durante las primeras cuatro semanas correrán únicamente cinco minutos! ¡Luego, el lapso aumentará a diez y después a quince, así hasta que al final del semestre lleguen a 30 minutos! – Una pausa dramática acentuó su mirada. – Su examen final será ése precisamente: Correr sin pausas durante media hora. Quien lo logre habrá pasado la asignatura con la más alta calificación.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Eso era una tortura. Shadis sonrió al ver la expresión de sus alumnos. Eso era lo que necesitaban: Disciplina.

\- Ahora, la forma de trabajo de mi clase será diferente a la del semestre pasado. ¡Por órdenes de dirección el grupo 104 deberá trabajar en diferentes grupos dependiendo de sus clases!

Jean chasqueó la lengua. Así que ese infierno se lo debían al director. Ese Erwin era el demonio encarnado. Y estaba seguro de que no era el único que pensaba eso.

\- Pero como los grupitos no son más que para holgazanear, aquí cada uno de los ejercicios los harán por parejas.

Sí, las quejas volvieron. Pero pronto aquello se volvió a la resignación y luego los alumnos del 104 comenzaron a ilusionarse. Los enamorados empezaron a entrelazar sus manos y desear quedarse juntos hasta diciembre, no habría mayor felicidad; Ymir sonrió gustosa y miró a la reina Christa quien miraba a todos con indiferencia pensando en lo pesado y terrible que sería quedar con alguno de la chusma, pero Ymir sabía que sería su pareja… hasta que se cruzó con la mirada de Reiner, quien tenía todo su interés en la jefa de las animadoras. Aquellos ojos dulzones y sonrisa de victoria le llenaron como con hiel el estómago. Si ése se le ocurría acercarse… golpeó el puño contra su palma. Connie y Sasha se miraron esperando quedar junto y algunos como Marco sólo sonrió a sus amigos; pero había gente indiferentes que pensaba en que aquello no era más que una pérdida de tiempo. Porque desde que ese teatrito de los equipos había empezado nunca habían quedado con sus mejores amigos y posiblemente eso no iba a cambiar. Mientras no le tocara con Jean, Armin no sería feliz pero sí viviría un poco más tranquilo. Shadis sacó su lista y comenzó a nombrar a las parejas.

\- ¡Kafka! – El enamorado se estiró como si lo hubieran cachado con las manos en la masa. – Con Wagner.

Una trágica despedida se hizo presente.

\- ¡Carolina con Bott! – Volvió a decir, Marco se despidió un poco desalentado y se fue con su nueva compañera. Mikasa y Armin se miraron esperando, al fin, trabajar en equipo. -¡Ackerman! ¡Con Diamand!

Así fue como la esperanza murió. Armin bajó la cabeza, ahora sí que estaba a merced de todo, y si de verdad quedaba con Jean no volvería a pisar ese lugar jamás, poco le importaba reprobar la materia. Eso sería lo de menos. Pero… ¿qué acaso hoy no pudo seguir adelante a pesar de todo? Un pequeño ánimo le llenó el corazón. Miró al nuevo, que parecía no importarle ni la situación ni la clase en general. No… prefería reprobar. Pero, ¿y si le tocaba con él? Tal vez por fin podría preguntarle por qué tanto afán de ayudarlo, si no sabía nada de él. Los nombres siguieron y sólo Sasha y Connie se vieron alocados de la alegría al quedar juntos, mientras que a Ymir le daba el infarto al quedar con Berthold Hoover, mientras aquel muchacho sólo veía con desaliento al fondo del patio. Armin pensó que miraba al mariscal cuando se topó con alguien más: era la chica de la guitarra, la que habían nombrado subjefa. ¿Qué acaso le gustaba esa chica? Pero no parecía que le correspondiera la mirada, es más, no parecía que viera nada en particular.

\- ¡Arlert!

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó al darse cuenta que tenía al maestro delante de sí, al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos y ni cuenta se había dado que Shadis tenía varia veces llamándolo. La clase comenzó a reírse por lo bajo ante su expresión temblorosa y distraída.

\- ¡Ya deje de estar en las nubes y ponga atención! ¡Vaya con su compañera y deje de estar soñando antes de que lo ponga a correr otra vez! – Gritó el maestro.

\- ¡Sí! – Volvió a decir y dio media vuelta, fue allí que se dio cuenta que no sabía quién era su compañera. Le dio miedo preguntar. – P-pero… quién…

Sasha , que estaba cerca le hizo señas discretamente. Armin miró a dónde lo dirigía. Se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿Y bien? ¡¿Qué espera para irse con Leonhardt?!

* * *

\- La vida es muy extraña. – Mencionó uno de los compañeros que se hallaba apoyado sobre la pared. Ya era la última hora y los alumnos se veían relajados, aunque no comprendía por qué. Esa era la desventaja de ser el nuevo siempre. Eren siguió escuchando al muchacho. – Siempre da giros repentinos y te pone con quien menos te lo imaginas.

\- Yo no creo eso. – Dijo una chica de nariz respingada y cabello irregular. – Más bien, creo que el destino no se equivoca y entrecruza a las personas indicadas.

Eso sonó más profundo de lo que se esperaría de una conversación de estudiantes de secundaria. Pero tal vez era cierto. No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así, pero en aquella ocasión no le había dado importancia aún después de lo que pasó. ¿Acaso… había personas con las que estábamos destinadas a encontrar? Eren se quedó meditabundo en aquellos filosóficos pensamientos cuando de la nada un fugaz recuerdo le cruzó la mente…

 _Una menuda figura acosada por esos idiotas. Esa mirada indefensa._

Eren sacudió la cabeza. ¿Eso qué rayos fue? Hacía mucho que no recordaba aquello. ¿Por qué regresaba ahora? No sería por las palabras de esa chica de nariz respingada. Pero… si eso era verdad, sí que tenía mala suerte al encontrarse con tantos idiotas a lo largo de su vida. Idiotas que no hacían mas que abusar de otros. Alzó la mirada y exhaló profundamente. Sí, idiotas como ese cara de caballo que pasaba justo delante de él.

\- Entonces… ¿no crees que puedas darme un poco de tu dinero amablemente o recurrimos a la fuerza bruta? – Al que rodeaba con el brazo por el cuello era a un chico de primero, con cara de no saber qué rayos hacer, sólo balbuceaba cosas indescifrables. – Uhm… parece iremos por la segunda opción ¿verdad?

Cuando Jean estaba a punto de apretarlo más con el brazo, sintió cómo era pateada justo por retaguardia con fuerza obligándolo a caer y que por poco, besara apasionadamente el suelo, de no ser que detuvo el impacto con los brazos. El de primero también cayó. Jean miró a todos lados buscando al que lo había empujado, encontrándose con _ése_. El nuevo estaba tras de sí, con una mirada de indiferencia mezclada con desagrado y el pie apenas apoyándose en el suelo.

\- Me dijeron que hay que patear a los caballos cuando se quieren pasar de listos. No sé, nunca creí que si funcionara de verdad. – El rostro de Jean se puso rojo de furia, de un salto se levantó y se dirigió al enano de ojos verdes y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, ocasionando que el nuevo lo mirara con odio.

\- ¿Ah sí? Veremos lo que hay que hacer con los idiotas para que-

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – Se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo. Jean alzó los ojos y miró a Rico Brzenska acercarse a toda velocidad. _Lo que me faltaba, una delegada_.

– Nada, nada… sólo saludaba al nuevo. – Dijo con voz chillona, Rico se detuvo y lo miró con escepticismo. Mientras Eren no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Jean comenzó a acomodarle el cuello. – Como eres nuevo te la perdono, _sólo por hoy._ ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta como niño bueno y te largas ya?

Los ojos del nuevo enardecieron e intentó decir algo, pero otro de los delegados se acercó a la escena. Jean vio cómo el tipo éste se metía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón que se veía ocupado por algo cuadrado. Sin decir más, se fue golpeando a Jean por el hombro. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se encontró con los ojos grises de Rico, que brillaban como una luz amarilla de advertencia. Jean dibujó una sonrisa aduladora.

\- ¿Qué? No hice nada. – Dijo de manera simplona. Rico lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue del lado contrario. Algún día se las debería ese mocoso.

Eren siguió caminando sin rumbo mientras la campana irrumpía la tranquilidad de los estudiantes. Debía tranquilizarse, ya esto le había costado muchos problemas en el pasado. Pero si no hubiera sido por esto… El muchacho se sacó del bolsillo el feo libro que le había dado como castigo el maestro de literatura. Aún sus palabras le resonaban en la cabeza.

" _Hacer justicia con su propias manos."_

Sí, muchas veces lo había intentado. Desde aquella vez que…

\- ¡EREN! – Dio un sobresalto y miró sobre sus hombros buscando a quien lo llamaba. Del pasillo izquierdo venía corriendo Marco Bott, el jefe de clase. - ¡Espera…! - Lo detuvo tomando su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó extrañado. Marco intentó hablar, pero la falta de aire lo detenía. Eren se quedó en silencio mientras al jefe le volvía la vida al cuerpo después de tanto correr.

\- Pensé… que… ya te ibas… - Exclamó el cerebrito.

\- Aún queda dos horas, ¿por qué me iría? – Musitó con desinterés. Marco inhaló con fuerza y se incorporó.

\- Ya, ¿eh? No, lo que pasa es que como es viernes y son las últimas horas de club pensé que irías por tu cuenta. - _¿Por mi cuenta?_ Pensó extrañado. – Sí, bueno, a conocer los clubs. Pero es mi deber como jefe de grupo enseñártelos, como eres nuevo…

\- Ahh vaya… - Susurró sin interés. - ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad? ¿A fuerzas debo tener un club?

\- Sí, - afirmó Marco con una sonrisa. – Verás que te gusta, es como nosotros podemos divertirnos dentro de la escuela… de una forma más libre.

Eren frunció el ceño. Eso último no había sonado muy bien.

\- En fin, sígueme.

Marco lo llevó a la parte trasera de la escuela, detrás del edificio principal donde se hallaban los jardines, el auditorio, la biblioteca y un conjunto de tres edificios de una sola planta, dispersos a lo largo del área. El jefe lo dirigió al primero.

\- Los clubes que tenemos en Wall High School son en su mayoría idea de los alumnos, por ejemplo tenemos aquí mecánica automotriz… - Ambos asomaron la cabeza a un taller desordenado con muchachillos llenos hasta las orejas de grasa. – Hacen grandes proyectos, el año pasado remodelaron un Ford '47 y lo llevaron a una exposición.

Eren admiró el lugar, pero el ambiente se le antojaba indiferente y muy aburrido.

\- Fabuloso… - Marco comprendió el mensaje.

\- Lo sé, para mí tampoco es lo más interesante. Ven – Dejaron el taller y siguieron caminado por el pasillo. Entraron a la puerta contigua, de piso a techo había alerones de papeles que apenas dejaban pasar. Eren se dio cuenta que eran periódicos los que inundaban toda la sala. – Éste es el club de periodismo. Ellos redactan la gaceta escolar… aunque muchas de las noticias puede que suenen un poco bizarras.

\- Vaya… - Ambos se asomaron y vieron a un grupo de estudiantes redactando y discutiendo de las noticias frescas. Éste tampoco era su ambiente.

\- ¿Seguimos? – Eren asintió.

De allí pasaron a uno lleno de mesas redondas, cuya mitad estaba dividida por unos estantes. De un lado, según le explicó el nerd, estaba el club de arte, con un conjunto de chicos pintando una aburrida bandeja con plátanos. Mientras que del otro estaban cinco o seis chicos emocionados lanzando tarjetas a las mesas.

\- Ése es el club de rol. Jugamos con las "epic-tarjetas", es muy emocionante. – Marco sonrió. – Ése es mi club.

\- Sí lo pensé. – Se limitó Eren a decir. Al ver que tampoco le era de mucho interés siguieron su camino.

Así pasaron por el club de radio, de lucha y de fútbol americano, que estaba compuesto por el equipo "Shingeki" donde brillaba Reiner Braun y por el otro lado, las animadoras con la reina Christa a la cabeza. Nada más de pensar en jugar en ese juego de bestias lo repelió de la cancha y Marco lo llevó hasta el club de música.

\- Aquí tienen un coro y un pequeño ensamble. – Explicó diplomáticamente el jefe de grupo. – Pero desde hace un año, unos chicos se salieron del club e hicieron una propuesta.

\- ¿Una propuesta de qué? – Preguntó Eren. Marco sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

\- Me parece que es una banda de rock o algo así. – Por primera vez en todo el recorrido el nuevo mostró algo de curiosidad y asomó la cabeza con intriga dentro del salón de música.– Son buenos, o eso me han dicho, la verdad es que nunca se han presentado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, supongo que es porque son muy pocos integrantes… además que no veo a los maestros muy entusiasmados con algo así.

\- Qué mal… - Musitó Eren. Marco sembró esperanzas de que se animara a entrar a ese "semiclub". Pero poco después su misma nimiedad lo dominó. - ¿Qué otros clubes tienen?

El recorrido siguió por el de ciencias en el laboratorio, pero nada despertó en el nuevo. Igual pasó con diseño de modas y con programación, donde Armin se ensimismaba en un aula llena de computadoras y luces artificiales, pero tampoco. Marco ya se sentía derrotado cuando pasaron por la biblioteca, donde cerca de la puerta abierta se escuchaban voces difusas. Allí fue donde Eren se detuvo con interés. El jefe no se había dado cuenta hasta que notó que no estaba a su lado. Cuando volvió tras sus pasos vio al nuevo con la mirada intrigada echando un vistazo a la biblioteca.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo allí? – Preguntó curioso. Marco ensanchó su sonrisa.

\- Ah eso… son los muchachos del "club de lectura en voz alta" – Eren lo miró extrañado ante tal título.

\- ¿El club de lectura en voz alta? – Repitió como queriendo asimilar lo recién dicho. Marco asintió, preparado para explicar.

\- Sí, son un grupo de chicos que se reúnen para leer un libro en común y leerlo en voz alta. – No sonaba como algo de lo más extraordinario, pero Eren siguió escuchando. – Es algo muy interesante pues se turnan y actúan lo que dice el libro. Casi pareciera un club de teatro, pero la mayoría de los que están aquí son demasiado tímidos como para pararse en un estrado. Si quieres podemos pasar y escuchar.

\- ¿De veras? – Preguntó sin mucha confianza Eren.

\- Claro, a ellos no les importa. – Dijo mientras lo animaba a pasar. – De hecho la puerta está abierta para todo el que quiera oír o participar. Es un club muy libre y por eso sus miembros muchas veces no son fijos. Incluso yo vengo algunas veces.

Ambos pasaron. Era una especie de anexo a la biblioteca y constaba de un cuarto pequeño con un rodete de sillas; el lugar estaba bien iluminado y en él habría no más de seis personas, todas inmersas en el libro delante de sus ojos. Marco le hizo un seña a Eren y ambos se sentaron cerca de la puerta. Ambos escucharon con atención.

\- Parece que están leyendo "El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde." – Susurró Marco entusiasmado. Eren no dijo nada pero en ese momento algo captó su atención.

Leyendo las líneas de Jekyll, se había levantado la chica gótica que acompañaba al rubio de las gafas.

\- Cierto, éste es el club de Mikasa. – Dijo Marco, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

\- ¿Mikasa? – Repitió. La miró con atención. La chica leía con mucha pasión, casi como si ella misma fuera el enloquecido doctor.

\- Sí, ha sido de las más fieles en el club y casi siempre anda por aquí, cuando está sola claro… - Pero Marco se dio cuenta de algo. Eren veía a la chica, no como prestando atención a la lectura sino de manera más profunda. - ¿Qué pasa?

Eren despertó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Ah es que… esa chica me parece familiar, aunque… - De repente se quedó mudo. Marco no entendía qué sucedía. – No, olvídalo. ¿Qué otros clubes hay?

Marco frunció el ceño y miró a Mikasa que seguía leyendo con un entusiasmo que casi nunca manifestaba. Salieron discretamente y le dijo que no había más. Eren preguntó si debía decidir justo ese día, a lo que el jefe respondió que tenía hasta el lunes para inscribirse y que se tomara su tiempo. Eren asintió y se fue al patio. Marco se despidió pero se quedó pensativo. Ese muchacho era extraño.

* * *

La campana de salida sonó por última vez. Todos en el club cerraron sus ejemplares y los guardaron con cuidado. Mientras el aula se vaciaba, Mikasa tomó su celular y envió un rápido mensaje. Esperó unos momentos y el sonido del modo vibrar del móvil anunció su respuesta. Con una sonrisa lo leyó. Pero esa sonrisa pronto se desvaneció.

 _Lo siento, no podremos ir al Centro. Me tocó hacer limpieza del salón y por lo que dicen si no queda pulcro moriremos a manos del tutor. Te mando mensaje cuando termine y luego hablamos por Skype. - Armin_

\- El tutor... – Musitó la chica con enfado que después de convirtió en decepción.

Caminó sola por los pasillos hasta llegar el patio que ya se encontraba prácticamente sin estudiantes. Sin ánimos miró a sus alrededores. No había sido la mejor semana de todas y menos al ser el inicio de clases, pero lo único que le daba cierto aliento era que los viernes iba con su amigo al Centro y visitaban sus tiendas favoritas como el "Goth Corner" o "G-Man" y jugaban hasta tarde videojuegos. Pero tuvo que ser Levi quien les quitara ese momento. No podía creer que después de todo lo que tenía que soportar gracias a él, ahora se sumaba el hecho de que fuera SU tutor. Sólo eso faltaba, que estuviera sobre ella todo el tiempo. Bonito año les esperaba esta vez… Pero algo bueno habría de venir.

En esos pensamientos y otros más tomó los audífonos y eligió su playlist favorita, sonando _"j'a suis jamais allez",_ subió al volumen, sacó su libro y comenzó a leer sin detener su caminata. Distraídamente miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar y pasó la calle. Repentinamente, escuchó un claxon y como en un película de terror vio cómo una camioneta se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Mikasa no tenía tiempo para moverse… Iba a chocar….

De pronto sintió cómo la jalaban del brazo violentamente hacia la esquina, salvándola de un horrendo accidente. Sin saber cómo ni por qué. Se hallaba en los brazos de alguien. La chica alzó los ojos, que se abrieron como platos al ver de quién se trataba.

Gritando enfadado al chofer de la camioneta que pasaba como el viento, Eren Jeager soltó poco a poco a Mikasa, quien se había quedado inmóvil tras el acontecimiento abrazada por el chico. Después de que se perdió de vista la camioneta, el muchacho se volvió a la gótica y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a ella.

\- Oye tú, es peligroso andar por la calle leyendo y con audífonos. Otro poco y te mata ¿sabes? – Mikasa se quedó de piedra, sin decir nada. Eren, al ver que no tenía reacción, pasó su mano por los ojos de la chica. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa, te asustaste?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza. Al ver que al fin reaccionaba relajó los hombros y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

\- Ok… a la próxima ten más cuidado ¿vale? – Sin más el chico se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y arrastrando los pies.

Mikasa se quedó allí con la respiración suspendida. A su memoria había venido otro suceso.

\- Acaso… ¿era _él_?

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho la demora pero he estado muy ocupada, pero para no deberles la continuación me di un tiempo para publicar este último capítulo. ¡Porque 104 nunca morirá! Y mi disculpa-manzana (sí, lo vi en los doramas coreanos y se dan manzanas para pedirse perdón y ésta es mi disculpa-manzana) es un capítulo más largo...de verdad lo siento. Por cierto, ¿les gusta la extensión del capítulo así o los hago más cortos? De cualquiera de las dos formas puedo escribir, pero me agradaría mucho que me comentaran sus opiniones :D_**

 ** _Debo confesar que ... Mucho de lo que está siendo escrito en este fic está basado en experiencias reales, algunas mías y otras no... Pero todo, absolutamente todo es ficción._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y a los que comentaron!:_**

 ** _KASHIKE: Ni me digas...porque tengo varios fics abandonados y cientos sin terminar de leer porque han sido abandonados, pero de verdad no quiero que pase lo mismo con éste. Jeje, debo confesar que cuando escribía de Eren me acordé de ti y que deseabas más del chico de los ojos grises-verdes y de verdad espero que te gusten sus intervenciones. Por cierto, ¿qué opinas de la extensión de este capítulo? ¿Te agrada o te gustaría un poco más corto? Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar tu valioso review. Un abrazo :D_**

 ** _NOELIA544: Jeje, no te preocupes suele pasar que por la emoción se nos olviden las palabras :D. Así es, los del 104 son un grupo que nadie quiere pero tampoco desean entender o ayudar, pero verás que Levi es distinto a los demás profesores, incluso Petra aprenderá muchas cosas y dejará de poner sus prejuicios sobre los chicos. Con Annie... pasarán algunos caps para que se deje ver más, ya que -como sabes- no es una chica fácil y no se muestra tal como es con cualquiera. Y del E.M.A habrá más en los dos próximos capítulos. Ahora estuvo algo más largo, ¿qué te pareció? Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad me alientan muchísimo! Y claro quesí nos leemos pronto ya sea aquí o en "Armin" que también en estos días actualizaré. Un abraaazo! nwn_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a los que leen este fic. También los invito a que pasen a otro fanfiction que estoy escribiendo llamado "Armin". Nos leemos en próximo capítulo! Matane! 3_**


	6. Ciencia loca y otras variedades

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Kodansha e Isayama-sensei_

* * *

 **6.**

 **Ciencia loca y otras variedades**

Carla Jeager corría de un lado para otro de la enorme casa nueva, y de cuando en cuando se detenía a ver el reloj. Ya faltaba poco. _No tardaría en llegar._ Terminó de lavar unos platos y se secó las manos con el delantal, que luego se quitó con un suspiro de satisfacción. Una vez más levantó la vista al reloj sobre la chimenea, ésta vez sonrió con mayor amplitud. Dejó el delantal y se asomó por la ventana, esperando a su hijo.

 _Todas las madres del mundo se han quedado, aunque sea sólo una vez, esperando el retorno de sus hijos el primer día de escuela: preparan comida especiales, arreglan la casa… una vez me encontré con un niño cuya madre le compró un regalo, como si aquel primer día fuera motivo de celebración. En mi caso, mi madre no mostraba mucho entusiasmo por ello (o no lo demostraba, quién sabe)… sólo unas palabras. Pero, como dije, aunque sea una sola vez, las madres muestran su emoción ante la muestra de que sus pequeños comienzan a crecer._

Pero para Carla Jeager, cuyo hijo había repetido el suceso más veces de las acostumbradas, pudiera pasar un evento bien dominado e incluso un tanto rutinario, pero no era así. Para su suerte, su hijo nunca había regresado con buenas noticias tras un primer día y ella, que se esforzaba por darle un cariñoso recibimiento terminaba o siendo llamada por el maestro o citada por el director, por lo que nunca había disfrutado el momento como se debía. Pero no por ello se había rendido. Y esta vez, en una ciudad diferente, en un hogar diferente, confiaba que todo cambiaría y que –por una vez- su hijo vendría con buenas noticia… o por lo menos, de manera tranquila.

Sin embargo, y de manera desafortunada, el día lunes se había encontrado muy ocupada y el recibimiento especial se tuvo que postergar, pasando al martes, y del martes al miércoles… y de buenas a primeras se encontró con que era viernes. Por eso se había encargado de que nada interfiriera con el momento, y hasta ahora nada malo había pasado… Hasta ahora.

Cuando Carla divisó a su hijo a lo lejos, su sonrisa maternal le iluminó el rostro. Verlo, siendo un muchacho de quince años le alegraba el corazón, aunque… de cierta forma se entristecía al ver que en ese transcurso tan corto de vida haya tenido que enfrentarse con tantos líos y problemas. _"Si no tuviera ése carácter…"_ Pensó con el ceño fruncido. Pero aquel día, por lo menos desde su lejana ventana se veía tranquilo. Es más, se veía diferente, tenía la mirada hundida en algo que llevaba en las manos, y seguro no era el condenado celular (pues ése ella lo tenía y no se lo devolvería en un buen tiempo). No, era otra cosa. Carla abrió sus castaños ojos asombrada: _era un libro._

La madre comenzó a tener curiosidad, jamás había visto que su hijo tuviera interés por la lectura. Bueno, en realidad el muchacho nunca había mostrado interés por nada en particular, excepto por… ¡No! ¡Eso estaba en el pasado, debía quedarse en el pasado! No obstante, Eren no quitó la mirada de sus páginas hasta que llegó a cruzar la puerta. Pero, ¿Qué importaba? Eso daba una buena señal, ¿no?

Carla se salió de su burbuja de pensamientos y se puso en la entrada, con alegría. Eren cruzó el umbral, mientras se quitaba los audífonos y cerraba el libro.

\- ¡Hijo! – Exclamó Carla con cariño, mientras lo abrazaba con cariño. Eren, como todo adolescente puso una mueca extraña, pero se dejó querer, luego, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hola mamá. Respondió, mientras era abrazado con más fuerza, para después separarse con una sonrisa. Carla le arregló el flequillo. Ya saben, cosas que siempre hacen las mamás. Para librarse de eso, Eren anunció que dejaría sus cosas, antes de comer. Carla anunciaría la comida favorita de su hijo…pero antes, la pregunta decisiva. Ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal tu nueva escuela? – Eren se detuvo. Eso no parecía una buena señal, pero después de un breve silencio, contestó:

\- Es diferente. – El muchacho desapareció hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación.

Eso sí que fue inesperado.

 _El ambiente de la escuela, contrario a lo que muchos piensan, no sólo depende de sus alumnos. Siempre he pensado que aquellos adultos que la rondan es por dos razones: o no tuvieron otro remedio que trabajar allí o de verdad aman la escuela. Porque hay personas que siempre se han sentido seguras dentro de un instituto –por muy descabellado que suene este pensamiento para la mayoría de los adolescentes- estos seres subnormales la han amado de manera tal que su refugio y santuario ahora es la escuela… justamente porque otro adulto dejó una huella en el alma de éste. En fin, pero no sólo hablo de los maestros, quienes son una especie digna de un amplio y extenso estudio, sino también de los conserjes, cocineros, entrenadores… incluso el que se pone en la entrada de la puerta llama tu atención. Como una vez en que el prefecto Hannes nos hizo el día ayudándonos a saltarnos la barda porque nos cerraron la puerta en las narices. Sí, existen adultos que no piensan en hacerte la vida imposible. Y entre esa minoría se hallaba cierta maestra –porque volveremos a meternos a la fauna de profesores- una que era mencionada tantas veces como la señorita Petra…pero por razones totalmente distintas…_

Las clases siguieron igual de aburridas a la semana siguiente. Lo único que saltaba fuera de la rutina era esta novedad de saber cómo eran las nuevas clases, pero pronto se gastó esta atracción debido a los equipos que juntaban como ritual de todos los días los profesores. Así entonces llegó el miércoles de la semana siguiente y Armin, como sus demás compañeros, no se veía con ganas de volver a sentarse en su odiado salón. Es más aquella mañana le había costado levantarse y había venido medio dormido todo el camino. Es más, aun cuando atravesaba el umbral debajo el "104" no estaba muy consciente de haber llegado, hasta que…

\- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – Sasha apareció de la nada frente a él. El rubio _geek_ tuvo agarrarse de la puerta, casi se le sale el corazón.

\- ¡Sasha…casi me da un infarto! – Susurró más para sí que para la chica, quien al parecer no alcanzó a oírlo. Una vez recobró la compostura, se tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que desafortunadamente se hallaba otra vez en su salón, pero al encontrarse de nuevo con la sonriente expresión de Sasha mostró su característica amabilidad con ella. – Lo siento… ¡Hola!

Entonces rebobinó a lo que le había preguntado. _"¿Su cumpleaños?"._ Extrañado ladeó un poco su cabeza, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas mi cumpleaños? – Lo suyo no era responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, pero no era común que la gente quisiera saber eso de él… ni en su familia había dicho interés. Sasha siguió en su misma postura.

\- Pues porque no sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños.- ¡Claro, como no lo pensó! - ¿Y bien?

\- El tres… de noviembre. – Contestó extrañado y de manera pausado. – Pero, ¿para qué…?

\- Noviembre… tres. – Recitó mientras lo anotaba en una libretita de raya.- Ok, ¡gracias Armin!

La chica se dirigió felizmente hacia el fondo del salón, donde se hallaba Berthold Hoover, quien parecía enfrascado en una de sus constantes contemplaciones al lugar cerca de la ventana.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? – Sasha volvió a responder igual que hizo con Armin y recibió la respuesta. Anotó la fecha y siguió su interrogatorio. Así fue con Thomas, Franz y su novia, y otros más que al parecer no eran de su círculo frecuente de amigos. El rubio siguió observándola con la curiosidad con la que había cuestionado a la chica, mientras llegaba a su banca. Nunca había encontrado alguien que saber el cumpleaños de tanta gente fuera algo relevante, y Sasha parecía que de verdad _necesitaba_ saberlo. Y de todo el salón.

\- ¡Mikasa! ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – Al escucharla, el chico volteó y se encontró con su amiga y le sonrió, pero ella pareció no notarlo. De hecho, parecía tener la mirada puesta en todos, menos en Sasha y mucho menos en Armin. _Eso comenzó a ser extrañamente común en ella._ – Mikasa…

\- ¿Eh? – Los ignorados intercambiaron miradas.

\- Que cuándo es tu cumpleaños. – Repitió la chica, sin perder la paciencia. Pero la gótica no parecía siquiera prestar atención. Aunque Sasha sí notó que no la escuchaba. Su sonrisa comenzaba a resistirse y empezaba a notarse un poco nerviosa. Pero Mikasa miraba a todas partes, excepto a ella.

\- El 10 de febrero. – Contestó Armin en su lugar, con una sonrisa amable. – Pero, ¿Por qué preguntas?

La chica volvió a anotar tras un suspiro. No era la primera vez que era ignorada por la asiática. Luego de poner el punto final y hacer una breve revisión a su lista, contestó:

\- Porque así sabré qué días habrá pastel para celebrar… ¡Eh, eh!

La chica sacudió la mano, llamando a quien pasaba detrás de ellos y se iba a su lugar. Los amigos dirigieron su atención al siguiente interrogado.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Eren, verdad? ¿Cuánto es tu cumpleaños? – Al oír esto, los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron de par en par, y se dirigió a él de manera mecánica. Armin simplemente la siguió con la mirada, atento. Mientras tanto, el nuevo fruncía el ceño ante la pregunta de Sasha.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres saber mi cumpleaños?

\- Ahh, tú sólo responde, ya verás. – Dijo la chica, con el lápiz más que listo para escribir. El muchacho, al no recibir respuesta, se acomodó el audífono mientras respondía sin interés.

\- 30 de marzo.

\- ¡Gracias! – Sasha se fue derechito a la puerta, mientras Mikasa quedaba frente a frente de Eren. La chica, que hasta el momento parecía de piedra, apretó el libro que tenía en las manos sobre su mentón, cubriendo sus labios. Soltando un profundo suspiro, tras unos segundos que parecieron eternidades, la chica comenzó a recitar.

 _Recordarás aquella quebrada caprichosa_ _  
_ _a donde los aromas palpitantes treparon,_ _  
_ _de cuando en cuando un pájaro vestido_ _  
_ _con agua y lentitud: traje de invierno._

 _Recordarás los dones de la tierra:_ _  
_ _irascible fragancia, barro de oro,_ _  
_ _hierbas del matorral, locas raíces,_ _  
_ _sortílegas espinas como espadas._

 _Recordarás el ramo que trajiste,_ _  
_ _ramo de sombra y agua con silencio,_ _  
_ _ramo como una piedra con espuma._

 _Y aquella vez fue como nunca y siempre:_ _  
_ _vamos allí donde no espera nada_ _  
_ _y hallamos todo lo que está esperando._

La voz de Mikasa sonaba etérea, igual que las palabras que declamaba, pero en un tono tan bajo que parecía el susurro del viento. Armin sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco ante el valor de su amiga. Pero, al final de todo aquel osado y exótico encuentro, Eren simplemente respondió:

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? – La chica, ahora gris y apagada, pudo ver cómo sus palabras eran marchitadas por el sencillo movimiento de dedos del nuevo, al quitarse los audífonos de las orejas. La chica musitó un "nada" y se fue a su asiento, para ocultarse lamentada detrás de su libro.

Su mejor amigo soltó un suspiro y se volteó para animarla. Ya eran varios los días que Mikasa había cambiado su actitud, sobre todo al volcarse casi por completo en Eren Jeager. Armin, como era su costumbre, se había limitado primero a observarla, ya que era algo insólito en ella perseguir a otra persona. Porque casi nadie le resultaba del suficiente interés –pero sobre todo de la suficiente confianza- para prestarle más de la debida atención. Y aunque el nuevo había ocupado una que otra vez su tema de conversación, no fue tal protagonista hasta el viernes pasado. No fue hasta que observó lo suficiente cuando se acercó a preguntarle a su amiga. La respuesta lo dejó anonadado, y la pobre chica no sabía cómo sacar el tema a colación, hasta que Armin le dio un pequeño consejo. Después de todo, decir "gracias" no era tan difícil ¿verdad? O eso pensaba hasta hoy, con su amiga petrificada a lado suyo.

Pero era otro el petrificado. En la puerta, Jean Kirstein parecía hechizado, catatónico, con la vista clavada en los asientos junto a la ventana. Acababa de ver algo que ni en sus pesadillas más terribles hubiera imaginado: ¡Mikasa Ackerman se había acercado a hablarle a ese loco del nuevo! ¡No lo podía creer! Ya bastante tenía con saber que la gótica tenía en tela de cielo a Arlert como para que ahora… ¿¡Le gustara el nuevo?! ¡No podía ser! Si el tipo no hablaba con nadie y era más mustio que una lapa, ¿con qué propósito le hablaría?

Así estaba el chico malo montándose toda una película de drama y tragedia cuando Sasha seguía revisando su lista, encontrándose con que justamente el recién llegado era el que le faltaba (sin contar a Christa Lenz y Reiner Braun, pero ellos se hallaban entrenando para la nueva temporada). Entusiasmada, se encontró con Jean.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cuál es t-tu… tu…? – Pero no pudo acabar su pregunta de encuesta, ya que el chico tenía unos ojos que parecía a punto de matar al primero que se le cruzara. Y como Sasha amaba vivir, agregó. – Mejor… regreso luego.

Justo cuando se giraba sobre sus talones, Armin estaba por hablar con su amiga, la campana sonó y todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, mientras el profesor Levi entraba. Annie, de manera mecánica, ordenó que saludaran; después se levantó y tomando su caja de madera pasó entre las filas recogiendo los celulares. Mikasa, sin alzar la cabeza de la paleta, echó el suyo sin ningún cuidado. El maestro comenzó a dar su tema: el género dramático. Pero el _geek_ no dejaría a su mejor amiga en ese estado. Arrancando un pedacito de hoja de su cuaderno para garabatear unas palabras, discretamente lo deslizó hasta que quedara debajo del brazo de la chica. Mikasa tomó el papelito y lo abrió:

" _Fuiste muy valiente."_ La chica miró a su amigo, quien le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. Pero no fue suficiente. Escribió su respuesta y se la pasó.

\- No sirvió de nada. No me escuchó. – Respondió en un murmullo, cabiszbaja. Pues era cierto pero…

" _Bueno, eso fue mala suerte."_ Mikasa tardó en responder, por lo que agregó: _"Aunque…cuando te dije que te disculparas, no tenías que ser tan… ¿subjetiva?"_

La chica lo miró seriamente. Esto era más profundo.

\- Si hubiera sido _él,_ lo hubiera comprendido _.-_ Susurró. Seguramente sí, porque ni Armin entendió a la primera lo que quería decir. Entonces recordó su conversación anterior, sin modular lo suficiente su voz exclamó:

\- Entonces… ¿crees que se trata de…?

\- Porque la atención a este género cuando ¡dejan de platicar durante mi clase! – Hablaba Levi mientras escribía en el pizarrón, pero al escuchar tal interrupción no podía más que forzarlo a detenerse, enfadado, muy enfadado. Se dio la media vuelta. -¡Arlert! ¡Ackerman!

Toda la clase se quedó de piedra, mientras los aludidos se quedaron blancos, como si de dos muertos se trataran, aunque bueno… muertos de miedo tal vez. ¿O tú que piensas?

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienen de platicar? ¡Pues se van a detención para que se explayen todo lo que quieran! – El chico Arlert intentó replicar. - ¡Largo de mi clase!

El silencio gobernó el momento. Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, con resignación y enfado tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta. Armin con la cabeza baja y Mikasa asesinándolo con la mirada, pero el tutor no se dio por entendido. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el maestro tomó aire y se decidió por seguir con la lección.

\- Como sea, ¿hay alguna duda?

Sasha sacudió la mano frenéticamente, el maestro le dio la palabra.

\- ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? – Toda la clase se volteó para mirarla con incredulidad. La chica los miró sin entender. - ¿Qué?

Cuando la campana sonó, Berthold Hoover tomó sus cosas y sin miramientos se dispuso a salir del aula. Después de todo Reiner no estaba y pasaría las siguientes dos horas –hasta el descanso- en el entrenamiento. Su soledad no lo traumaba, y tampoco parecía molestarle, pero de pronto alguien cruzó su campo de visión: Annie.

La chica se puso unos audífonos y de manera lacónica tomó sus cosas y comenzó a prepararse para salir. El corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, pues unos les decían que le hablara y otros que no dijera nada, pero otra idea aún más atrevida le invadió la mente: pedirle que fueran juntos a Ciencias. Berthold se debatía como en las Cruzadas para decidirse que hacer mientras la chica seguía allí, tomando sus cosas. Era uno de aquellos momentos en que el tiempo parece detenerse en espera de que uno tome una buena decisión. Pero Berthold no optaba por ninguna de sus opciones, pues su timidez y un poco de inseguridad atoraban sus piernas y el chico no lograba moverse.

" _Tal vez, sólo es cosa de acercarse, decirlo y ya"_ Pensó queriendo darse ánimos. Pfff, pero como eso no era tan sencillo… _"Después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Caminar juntos hasta el aula de ciencias es algo muy normal ¿no?"._ Tal vez, pero Berthold Hoover parecía no ser muy bueno para las cosas simples y menos si era Annie la involucrada. ¡Agh! Si no fuera tan…tan…

En esto seguía el cerebro y el corazón del alto muchacho cuando, una vez que alzó la vista, se dio cuenta que la chica se desaparecía tras la puerta, cargando la gran caja de madera con los celulares. Pero, aunque crean que verla irse rompería toda esperanza del muchacho, esto curiosamente le dio el ánimo que necesitaba para acompañarla. Así que, tomando su mochila, evadió gente y bancas hasta la salida, con más determinación de la que se esperaba de sí mismo.

\- Oye Annie, yo… - Pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando salió ya no había ni rastro de la chica, y aunque la buscó entre el gentío, la rockera no daba señales. Era como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire. Una vez más había perdido su oportunidad.

Mientras llegaba a pasos pesados al laboratorio, Sasha y Connie entraron con una fascinación tal que parecía que acabaran de llegar a una tienda de dulces. Con ojos ilusionados veían los diagramas, se acercaban a los esquemas y estaban que les picaban las manos por usar un microscopio. Porque, a lo mejor no eran unos expertos y sacaban puras notas altas en la materia, pero seamos sinceros ¿Quién no se moría de ganas de saber para qué servía todo eso que estaba dentro de un laboratorio? Pero su curiosidad llegó a la cúspide cuando se encontraron con una jaula que hospedaba a dos ratas lampiñas. Horrorosas, arrugadas y muy rosadas, iban y venían corriendo por su jaula, subiéndose a su ruedita o simplemente bebiendo agua. Eran tan feas que el morbo de verlas vivas no los dejaba ver otra cosa.

\- ¡Cielos, que ratas tan feas!- Exclamó Connie Springer.

\- Horrendas. – Agregó Sasha. – Me pregunto qué clase de experimento extraño habrá hecho la profe con ellas.

\- Pero, ¿son ratas en serio?

\- No. – Escucharon tras de sí una voz grave, misteriosa. – En realidad son ratones, provenientes de Japón. Actualmente son usados en experimentos para combatir la alopecia.

Sin dejar de ver a esas extrañas creaturas calvas, exclamaron un "¡oh!" aunque muy posiblemente sin entender lo último. Entonces descubrieron que la jaula tenía una etiqueta que rezaba _"Sawne y Bean. Un año."_

\- ¿ _Sawney y Bean?_ ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos dos?

\- Son en honor a un caníbal escocés llamado Alexander Bean. – Los dos chicos se quedaron petrificados y miraron a sus espaldas. Con aire serio y pensativo se encontraba su maestra, la doctora Zoë. – Pensaba ponerles Jeanne y Weber, pero resultó que eran machos. En fin…

Con paso seguro y los brazos tras la espalda se dirigió a su escritorio, mientras que a sus dos alumnos les recorría un escalofrío por la espalda.

Cuando todos sus alumnos se hallaron en el salón, la puerta se cerró y admiró a su nuevo grupo de segundo año. Hasta ahora los había podido ver por un importante asunto que se le había cruzado la semana pasada y muy a su pesar no pudo dar clases. Algo que ella disfrutaba como nadie. Tomó aire, nada mejor que una clase de ciencias por la mañana.

\- Muy bien jóvenes. Sean bienvenidos a su nuevo curso de Ciencias. – Dijo con un gran entusiasmo y teatralidad. – Aunque una muy importante investigación se me cruzó casi al finalizar mis vacaciones y tuve que tomarme una semana más, aquí estamos con todos los ánimos para iniciar.

Bueno, tal vez el ánimo no era de todo el grupo en general.

\- Sobre todo cuando tenemos este maravilloso y nuevo laboratorio para estrenarse. – Dijo mientras extendía los brazos alegremente y miraba a su alrededor. – Aunque… será una lástima… no estaremos aquí por mucho.

Si bien lo último lo dijo más para sí misma, muchos de los alumnos sí la escucharon, sin comprender a qué se refería.

\- Porque este curso será totalmente diferente a lo que hicimos el pasado. Sí, esta vez viviremos en carne propia la verdadera investigación científica. – Decía esto mientras deambulaba de un lado para el otro de su escritorio, hasta que se sentó sobre él, mientras movía sus piernas y sus "crocks" color verde brillaban de un lado al otro.

\- O sea… ¿Qué no haremos experimentos aquí? – Preguntó Franz. La doctora Zoë sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Efectivamente señor Kafka. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y regresaba tras su escritorio, hundiendo la mano en su mochila vieja y café. – Haremos arduo trabajo de campo. ¡Y para ello, necesitaremos esto!

Alzándolo en lo alto, mostró un feo y descuidado diario de piel. Aunque no ocasionó el efecto que la profesora esperaba, esto no la desalentó.

\- Haremos un diario de campo a lo largo del semestre. – Exclamó con emoción. – En él relatarán todo lo descubierto y avances del mismo. Esta es una herramienta esencial para cualquier investigador. Incluso los raros investigadores sociales lo usan. Y justo el que tengo en las manos es uno de los más excelsos ejemplos que realizó una de sus compañeras: Ilse Langnar redactó uno de los mejores y más minuciosos diarios que haya tenido el privilegio de evaluar. – Todo esto lo explicaba mientras hojeaba con cariño el pequeño libro. – Es una lástima que haya decidido ser comunicóloga. Una verdadera lástima…

Toda la clase se había quedado muda, escuchando a su maestra y viéndola cómo de pronto se hundía en sus recuerdos. Pero, sin previo aviso, cerró el libro de una palmada, se arremangó y sacó sus listas sin mirarlas demasiado.

\- Entonces, la evaluación final será el diario de campo, por lo que durante estas dos semanas comenzarán a formular sus proyectos de investigación. – Algunos comenzaron a anotar lo que les la maestra hablaba. – Pero, como la verdadera ciencia _la hacen los hombres,_ veremos con quiénes contamos esta vez.

En tanto que la profesora comenzaba a leer sus listas en silencio, un breve murmullo se comenzó a levantar como la neblina por todo el salón. Pero Eren Jeager se limitó sólo a observar. Su maestra era alta, esbelta y con una complexión fuerte, animada. Sin embargo, lucia descuidada, con una melena castaña oscura levantada en una coleta, mientras que sobre su nuca descansaban unos googles de laboratorio y sobre su nariz un par de lentes chuecas. La bata, curiosamente, estaba impecable, a excepción de las mangas dobladas y el pecho de la misma. Sí, la mujer tenía toda la pinta de una científica loca. Pero por lo que llegaba a ver en sus compañeros, les gustaba estar ahí, pues su atención era como mínimo superior a la que prestaban en el resto de las clases.

Los ojos tras esas gafas usadas leyeron en voz alta los nombres mientras pasaba asistencia. De vez en cuando, se detenía en algún nombre y le hacía un comentario, como un saludo o preguntaba cómo estaba, sobre todo hizo una larga pausa cuando notó a Mikasa Ackerman, donde lanzó un comentario extraño, muy singular:

\- ¿La familia toda reunida? Bien, seguro será interesante…- Nadie dijo nada, pero la chica sólo entrecerró los ojos, pareciendo inmutable. Pero el tono de la clase cambió cuando la maestra leyó el nombre de Eren Jeager. Sus anteojos brillaron de una manera inquisitiva, misteriosa. La mujer alzó la vista y buscó al novato que se hallaba en sus listas. Entonces lo vio. Sí… la verdad era que no se parecían en nada: el porte, la actitud, pero bueno, era un Jeager. La doctora sonrió de manera extraña y se enderezó. – Bien, Jeager, es un gusto tenerlo en este recóndito pueblo… Espero sea interesante tenerlo aquí. ¡Bienvenido!

Eren sólo se preguntó qué rayos significaba todo aquello. La maestra cerró su fólder de un manotazo y se acomodó los lentes.

\- Bien, pues iniciemos con la clase de hoy. Por favor saquen todos sus celulares. – Ordenó con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, ni uno solo de sus alumnos obedeció. Claro, era de esperarse. Los demás profesores siempre les confiscan sus móviles, pero era esa justamente la razón por la que había planeado todo aquello. – Vamos, no me miren así, sé que es una completa ocurrencia pero el día de hoy los usaremos, en nombre de la ciencia.

\- Sí profesora, el problema es… que no los tenemos. – Aclaró Marco Bott en tono bajo. Hanji Zoë la miró extrañada, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Lo que pasa es que al inicio del día la subjefa pasa lista recogiendo los celulares de todos. – Agregó Thomas.

\- Ajá… ¿Y quién es la subjefa?

\- Annie Leonhardt. – la doctora Zoë la buscó con la mirada.

\- ¿Y dónde está? – La clase también buscó. Efectivamente, la subjefa no estaba allí. En realidad su inasistencia estaba anotada pero jamás creyó que su ausencia fuera un problema para alguien más además de la misma alumna. Pero eso era un imprevisto que nunca se le ocurrió y eso significaba alterar su clase. Lo cual comenzaba a molestarla. ¿Y por qué les recogen los celulares?

Marco Bott comenzó a explicarse.

\- Su tutor… Y es…

\- El profesor Levi Ackerman. – Dijeron a coro. "Rayos" Pensó. Intentó aclararse la mente. – Pero si sólo es en _su_ clase, ¿por qué no los tienen en esta?

Los chicos encogieron los hombros. La verdad era que Annie nunca los devolvió.

\- Ya hablaremos de esto con su profesor… - Dijo en tono bajo, tétrico. Luego, una resignación se mezcló con la molestia. – Pues ni modo, tendremos que quedarnos aquí, escribiendo en sus cuadernos, la teoría del tema de hoy…

Una queja general se hizo presente. Sí, ya luego hablaría con el profesor. Pero ella no sería la única que quisiera una pequeña entrevista con el maestro de Literatura.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el descanso, Petra Ral entró con paso firme en la sala de profesores, echando chispas y buscando entre los escritorios al dichoso profesor. Había cosas que toleraba, y eran muchas, pero que subestimaran o juzgaran su trabajo sin conocerlo era algo que la enardecía. Sabía que era novata, que tenía poca experiencia pero eso no le daba derecho al profesor de hacer este tipo de cosas. Bien fresca tenía la imagen de Marco Bott dándole un recado. Suspiró con fuerza. ¿Por qué decía eso? Su búsqueda terminó cuando finalmente lo encontró. Plácidamente sentado, el profesor Ackerman bebía lentamente su taza de té caliente. Petra tenía las palabras listas, así que se acercó y se sentó junto a él, con un rostro para nada simpático.

\- Profesor. – Comenzó con toda la intención de no sonar como la maestra novata. La joven recibió un seco saludo, mientras seguía tomando de su taza humeante. – Estuve con su grupo de segundo y recibí su mensaje.

El hombre alzó sus ojerosos ojos y prestó su atención.

\- Me alegro, era necesario. – Petra contuvo su enfado. ¿Era necesario mandar un recado como niños de primaria? ¿Qué no puede decirlo en persona?

\- Si usted observa que sus alumnos no tienen buena redacción, ortografía o gramática, no quiere decir que sea culpa mía. – Dijo ella sin poder aguantarlo más. "Y mucho menos juzgar mi trabajo." Eso sí se lo guardó para sí misma. El maestro volvió a mirarla, sin mucho interés. – ¡Los muchachos tienen muchos recovecos en su aprendizaje, y decir "Que la profesora de Lengua debería corregir estos garrafales errores, porque parece que no hace su trabajo" No me parece lo adecuado y mucho menos que haya sido por medio de un alumno!

Petra lo soltó con moderación, pero dejando muy en claro su ofensa y de manifiesto su gran enfado, esperando que el maestro mostrara un mínimo de humildad o admitiera que no obró muy bien que digamos. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. El maestro le sorbió a su té, lo dejó tranquilamente en la mesa y se volteó frente a ella, con una mirada profunda y seria.

\- Pues se puede decepcionar abismalmente ante sus prejuicios. Lo que dije es la verdad. Estoy consciente de que esos muchachos no saben escribir y si dije esas palabras no era para que se ofendiera, sino porque es su trabajo. – El tono de voz de Levi no era molesto o pedante, sino neutral y veraz. – Si usted se piensa agredida por eso, entonces su inseguridad quedó manifestada. Pero para mi materia necesito que mis alumnos tengan las suficientes bases de su lengua o de otro modo será muy difícil enseñar, y no sólo para mí sino para el resto de maestros que les da a esos muchachos. Así que en lugar de ofenderse, medite en el hecho de que somos profesores y que nos necesitamos los unos a los otros, para que esos jóvenes aprendan. No le digo que haga maravillas, sólo que ponga atención a los problemas que tienen.

Con un gran punto final el maestro se levantó y fue a prepararse otra taza de té.

Petra se quedó allí, sin saber qué decir. Sólo bullían las palabras que recién había escuchado. Jamás se esperó tal respuesta, por lo que comenzó a meditar en ello y al final tuvo aceptarlo: tenía razón. Pensaba que sería hiriente o grosero, pues su actitud o porte le daban desde hacía un tiempo un mensaje muy distinto, pero lo que dijo era muy cierto y ella se había olvidado de todo eso.

\- Y si Marco Bott se lo dijo, hizo bien. Aunque mi intención no era mandarle ningún recado. Sólo quedó como comentario, el cual se lo haría saber en el momento adecuado. Pero me alegro de que lo supiera. – Dijo mientras volvió a sentarse y comenzaba a preparar varios aditamentos para un almuerzo de dos personas.

Con eso, la profesora selló sus labios y se limitó a observarlo. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica, y tal vez había juzgado de mal a su compañero docente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no lo conocía. Ahora, se apenaba de decirle que lo sentía y que lo que dijo era cierto. Cuando estuvo por confesarlo, fue interrumpida por otra de sus compañeras.

\- ¡LEVI! ¿Se puede saber por qué les recoges los celulares a los del 104? – Esa fue la estridente entrada de Hanji Zoë.

\- Llegas tarde. – Fue la respuesta del maestro. La doctora suspiró con fuerza y se sentó a su lado.

\- Entiendo que todos crean que esos chicos son hijos de la mala muerte, pero yo necesito que ellos tengan consigo sus móviles para mi experimento. – Mientras hablaba, Levi Ackerman iba acercando la comida al lugar donde se hallaba Hanji, ya que se había sentado en el lado contrario. – Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- Eso malditos celulares distraen a los alumnos durante mi clase, sólo tomé una estrategia práctica. – Explicó con soltura. Hanji refunfuñó.

\- Sí ya lo sé, pero en mi clase no puede seguir la misma orden que en la tuya… - Levi alzó la mirada. – Además que tu subjefa se saltó mi clase y no se los devolvió.

Levi se quedó pensativo por un momento.

\- Te agradezco que me lo informes, ya tomaré las medidas necesarias con esa chica.

Hanji asintió distraídamente, porque la frustración todavía la seguía.

\- Precisamente por eso había planeado esta clase. – Soltó mientras se sentaba y lanzaba las manos sobre la mesa. Levi notó que las tenía tan sucias como un niño de cinco años que se metió a jugar al lodo, una mueca de asco deformó su rostro. – Para que todos esos chicos usen esas tecnologías de una forma más… útil.

\- Lávate las manos… antes de comer. – Susurró el profesor con desdén. Petra Ral se asombró al ver que la doctora se levantaba sin reproches y se dirigía al lavabo. Levi por su parte, tomó un bonche de pañuelos y limpió la mesa frenéticamente.

\- Pero bueno… pasemos a otra cosa. – Exclamó Hanji mientras caminaba y se lavaba. – Veo que formaron ese grupo de manera muy inteligente. – Soltó una risilla rara. – Hasta tu _prima_ está allí.

Petra notó que aquel comentario no había sido muy bien aprobado por el profesor. Éste se levantó y también se lavó las manos.

\- No es mi prima.

\- Ohhh… ¿Entonces ustedes que son? – Levi tardó en responder.

\- Sólo somos parte de un clan que comparte el mismo apellido. – Dijo con pesadez. Todo se quedó en silencio por un rato. Petra se había percatado de eso, y como siempre sucede que existen personas desconocidas con el mismo apellido no le dio importancia, ya que si eran familia o no, no era algo que a ella le incumbiera. Pero la incomodidad que le ocasionaba el tema al maestro, comenzó a despertar curiosidad en ella. Para figurar su intriga decidió prepararse una taza de café.

\- Sí pero… ¿no me dijiste que se reúnen todos los años por estas fechas? – Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a almorzar. - ¿No se supone que se ven en el verano?

\- Afortunadamente todo ese circo se atrasó por no sé qué rayos. – Dijo mientras cortaba su sándwich de pan negro. – Y espero que así sea hasta que me muera.

Hanji no dijo nada, sólo le mordió a su propio sándwich. Hubo otro silencio, Petra decidió sentarse en su escritorio. Pero la profesora de ciencias no se sabe estar quieta mucho tiempo.

\- También vi que el nuevo es un Jeager. – Más silencio. La profesora sonrió en una mezcla de diversión e intriga. – Esto es muy interesante…

\- Sí lo sé. – Susurró Armin. – Parece ser muy interesante. Pero… ¿de verdad nos la pasaremos persiguiéndolo sin decirle nada?

Ambos estaban sentados detrás del árbol en donde conocieron por primera vez a Eren Jeager. Ya había pasado toda la semana y sólo habían logrado acercarse a él, y parecía que el aludido notaba su presencia y no de manera agradable. Mikasa soltó un gran suspiro.

\- Claro que no, ya hemos hablado con él. – Dijo en su defensa. _"¡Con grandes resultados!"_ pensó su mejor amigo. La última vez intentaron invitarlo a un club de cine y el chico se echó a correr. Bueno… tal vez debieron preguntar primero y no hostigarlo con las opciones de películas. Tal vez así no se hubiera esfumado tras una nube de polvo. O a lo mejor no hubiera actuado así si no fuera porque no han dejado de seguirlo toda la semana.

\- En serio, ¿por qué no somos como la gente normal y no podemos hablar tranquilamente? – Se preguntó Armin mientras divisaban al muchacho que comía un sándwich con hojas de lechuga asomando entre los panes.

\- Si fuéramos gente normal no seríamos nosotros. – Respondió Mikasa. Armin la miró sin comprender. Entonces Eren volteó con aire extrañado y ambos se ocultaron tras el tronco. – En serio Mikasa, olvídalo. Somos demasiado raros para simpatizar con nadie.

La chica gótica se sentó a su lado. Algo que a veces le fastidiaba de su amigo es que al parecer SIEMPRE tenía la razón. Era cierto, eran un tipo de personajes extraños fuera de la fauna estudiantil. Pero había todo tipo de variedades por estudiar y Eren Jeager no entraba en ninguno, si fuera por las palabras de la ciencia sería una "ocurrencia" como solía decir la maestra Zoë, una que la llenaba de curiosidad por saber si era quien ella creía. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero nada de eso resultaba. Sus palabras se atropellaban y se transformaban en largas frases líricas y esperanzadoras que por desgracia ningún chico de su edad entiende. Cuando lo veía, sólo se le llenaba la mente de preguntas y ansiedad de conocerlo mejor. Pero cada vez que se acercaba a él, lo arruinaba. Toda la semana había sido pesada, y no había tenido ningún resultado.

\- Tienes razón, hay que rendirnos. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía las hierbas secas de su falda. – Al parecer siempre seremos nosotros.

Le estiró la mano a Armin, quien la tomó sonriendo. Bueno eso no era tan malo.

 _Brrrp brrrp brrp_

El celular de su amiga interrumpió la maravillosa _"Citrine cross"._ Armin levantó el móvil y vio que entraba una llamada que según anunciaba era de la madre de Mikasa. La chica suspiró y sonriendo quitó los audífonos y contestó la llamada. Al mismo tiempo una notificación iluminó la pantalla de su celular. Era un nuevo e-mail, lo abrió y rápidamente lo leyó. Los ojos se le iluminaron por la emoción. Se dio la vuelta y notó que su amiga ya había colgado pero no se volteaba aún, tenía que darle la noticia.

\- ¡Mikasa! ¡Ganamos! – Gritó emocionado, sin soltar el celular. - ¡Obtuvimos la entrada para las eliminatorias de _Epic Batallion!_ Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros dispuesto a abrazarla. – ¡Participaremos durante la GK-Con en el Centro Comercial y…!

Pero su emoción comenzó a disiparse cuando vio el aura de desgracia que rodeaba a su amiga, que tenía la mirada perdida. Parecía que se hubiera enterado de la muerte de alguien. Pero para ella, era algo mucho peor.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- La gótica lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada tan miserable que hasta las flores podrían marchitarse. - ¿Te dieron malas noticias?

\- ¡Malas…! – Susurró. – Catastróficas….

Armin comenzaba a asustarse.

\- Parece ser que destino se atraviesa con pesar entre cada paso que doy en esta tortuosa vida… No podré ir contigo a las eliminatorias.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Mikasa se quedó cabizbaja.

\- Es la Reunión. – La cara de Armin se agravó. – La cambiaron de fecha. Todos los Ackerman se reunirán este sábado.

El mundo de pronto se tornó gris.

* * *

 _Bueno... creo que ahora sí me excedí..._

 _Por fin pude regresar después de mucho tiempo, y vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Debido a que me siento en deuda con ustedes decidí que fuera más largo de lo acostumbrado, sin embargo creo que me pasé de extensión ¿ustedes que creen?_

 _¡Al fin apareció Hanji! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos junto con Zeke... aunque él es otra historia. Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció ver a la maestra de ciencias?_

 _Debo confesar... que el título es algo que tenía planeado desde que creé toda la historia, pero al acabar de escribirlo sentí que no se interpretó bien ese título, por lo que explicaré aquí: las variedades se refiere a toda la fauna estudiantil, específicamente a los profesores y e su interesante estudio. Ojalá haya quedado claro._

 _Y bueno llegó el tiempo de unos saludos especiales!_

 ** _Suicer Sora:_** _Agradezco mucho tu comentario y me alegra que te guste la historia. Jejejeje, bueno la verdad es que Armin y Mikasa se quieren mucho...como amigos, y más que eso, como hermanos...ya se irá desarrollando esto en la trama. Este quedó mucho más largo (creo yo que demasiado) pero dime qué te parece. Saludos!_

 ** _Kashike:_** _Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! : D Como verás Eren oculta algunas cosas y poco a poco se verán y bueno, adelanto un poquito: el siguiente capítulo se verá mucho de Eren. Reiner también tendrá su cachito de historia, ya verás. Saludos!_

 ** _DrakoCrepuscular:_** _Muchísimas gracias que hayas podido dejar tu comentario, pues tu opinión como lector es importante. Es un alivio poder saber que los personajes mantienen su esencia, era algo que en serio me preocupaba (bueno, aun me preocupa) por eso me gustaría saber su opinión de este capítulo. Las parejas... ya veremos, poco a poco se definirán ewe. Espero te guste este capítulo._

 ** _Noelia544:_** _Tus palabras las aprecio mucho, de verdad, pues me ayudan a crecer como escritora. En serio, muchas gracias. Debo sincerarme, y es que a mi me gusta escribir mucho, pero siento que a veces puedo ser muy tediosa si me extiendo demasiado, veremos cómo van las cosas con este capítulo. Jejejeje una de las motivaciones más grandes de escribir este fic es porque habla de la escuela y puedo rememorar vivencias mías como estudiante : D es lindo ver que no sólo a mí me recuerdan esos años. Poco a poco verán que todos los personajes tienen una historia qué contar y muchos misterios comenzarán a ver la luz. Ehmmm... y con respecto a los Ackerman... falta muy poco para conocerlos mejor. Los shipps también se verán poquito a poco, conforme pase la historia. ewe Un super abrazo y una disculpa porque no he podido escribir de "Armin" aunque por su cumpleaños algo debo subir de él. Saludos!_

 _Sin más por el momento, me despido por un breve tiempo de ustedes sabiendo que no leeremos muy pronto. Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, followers y favoritos, un super abrazo para todos._

 _¡Mattane!_


	7. Eren y Armin

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Isayama-Sensei y Kodansha_

* * *

 **7.**

 **Eren y Armin**

\- ¿Los… Ackerman? – Repitió balbuceante su rubio amigo. Mikasa asintió pesarosa. Los ánimos se fueron por los suelos.

Sabían que en algún momento u otro Mikasa tendría que irse a ver a su familia (pues lo hacía todos los años) pero jamás se había interpuesto entre un evento tan imprescindible como éste. Porque Armin sabía que su amiga no detestaba, sino que ODIABA ir a esas reuniones. Siempre había sido su papel el animarla a que fuera amable y presentara por lo menos una sonrisa frente a su abuelo o con sus tíos y primos, pero hoy no sabía qué decirle. Es más, no podía admitir que esta vez quería decirle que no fuera, que tenían que ir, pues este concurso lo habían estado todo el año pero… ¿cómo podría? Alzó los ojos sobre sus lentes de pasta y miró la cara de su amiga. Estaba que echaba chispas, y eso era poco. Más bien, se veía triste, enfurecida, se veía impotente.

\- Bueno, no será la última convención ¿verdad? – Dijo, sonando nada convencido. La gótica alzó los ojos.

\- No hablarás en serio… ¿tan pronto te rindes? – Refutó ella con pesar, mezclado con molestia. Armin no supo otra cosa que hacer más que encogerse fugazmente de hombros. La chica agachó la mirada, el último viento cálido comenzó a revolverle su negro cabello mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la carretera. – Tal vez… tengas razón. Lo mejor será rendirse.

Armin apretó los labios muy triste. ¡Cuánto se habían esforzado por obtener ese lugar y ahora…!

\- A lo mejor te dejan regresar antes… - Esas palabras sonaron como una burla, un sueño guajiro. Mikasa formuló una amarga sonrisa.

\- De nada sirve sembrar falsas esperanzas… Mira aquí vienen. – El coche de los padres de Mikasa – un _Audi_ color plata- se veía brillar a lo lejos.

Era todo. No había vuelta atrás. Armin le tomó el hombro a su amiga.

\- En serio, verás que entraremos otra vez. Somos fuertes, más que todos los que están allí. – Mikasa sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo al _geek_. – Quién sabe, igual y pasa algo mejor en estos tres días ¿no crees?

Mikasa dibujó una mueca. El _Audi_ se estacionó justo delante de ellos. El bello rostro de una mujer de raza asiática se asomó por la ventana quien, con amabilidad y ternura, saludó a Armin mientras Mikasa se metió al coche.

\- Mándame mensaje en cuanto llegues. Para saber que estás bien. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que no te llegue… y me encuentre en coma por un choque. – Dijo con pesar. Los padres de la chica la miraron, mitad riñendo, mitad bromeando. Se saludaron por última vez y el coche se alejó, como la última brisa de verano que se llevaba todas sus ilusiones por ganar ese épico campeonato. Quien sabe, igual y también él tenía que creerse sus propias palabras.

El celular vibraba prendiéndose y apagando mientras _"Worlds Collide"_ sonaba a todo lo que daba el volumen. Una pesada mano se azotó sobre el móvil y entre tanteos lo apagó. Lo que menos quería era escuchar música épica de videojuegos _justo hoy_. Es más, no tenía ganas de salir de su cama, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos enfurruñado, intentando volver a dormirse. Pero, ¿no les ha pasado que cuando quieren quedarse en cama por el resto del día el universo entero se propone todo lo contrario? Y esta vez todo el universo había tomado la forma de su abuelo para venir impedirlo.

\- Armin. – Unos tres golpecitos a su puerta acompañaron su nombre. El muchacho sólo ronroneó con molestia para contestar. Luego de eso, su abuelo (como todo adulto que vive en tu casa) abrió la puerta y asomó el rostro _. –_ Me voy a la reunión del club. Ponte a recoger la cocina que es un verdadero asco.

\- Mmmhmmm – Fue todo lo que respondió. El abuelo lo miró, sólo un remolino de cabello rubio asomaba del edredón azul. Debajo de su barba gris formuló una sonrisa.

– Luego puedes hacer lo que quieras, excepto hibernar de pena debajo de tus cobijas, así que levántate antes de que lo haga yo. – Armin volvió a ronronear. Con un rápido despido desapareció por la puerta. De una patada alejó las cobijas de sí, con pesar soltó un suspiro.

El universo había ganado una vez más.

Y esta vez el universo había tomado forma humana, en una forma terrible, colosal, titánica:

Su madre.

Eren iba arrastrando los pies con los brazos entumecidos por los kilos de compras que su mamá le había pedido. ¡Cómo si uno despertara el sábado por la mañana con la ganas de ir al supermercado y traer la despensa! ¡No! ¡Lo que uno quiere es despertarse hasta tarde, comer froot loops en pijama y jugar _Battlefront 2_ hasta que no sintieras la retaguardia! Pero no, las madres lo último que desean es que los hijos se dediquen al ocio y a descasar en un fin de semana. Pero como he dicho, su madre tomó la peor de las formas, una que Eren por más que intentaba no podía vencer y muy a su pesar con reclamos, refunfuños y berrinches tuvo que obedecer. Si hubiera sido su padre lo habría birlado con astucia, pero no, su madre era… su madre.

El muchacho se detuvo y se acercó a una de las bancas sobre la acera, dejó las bolsas y comenzó a mover los hombros y el cuello para descansar. Con aburrición alzó los ojos y miró el local que tenía en frente. Era un arcade. Con luces y el ruido de los videojuegos, el lugar parecía lo más atractivo y tentador con lo que se pudo haber encontrado por el momento, miró la pantalla de su arcaico celular y lo guardó con una sonrisa.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, todavía le quedaban vidas y seguía recargando su arma mientras no dejaba de disparar. Como un experto mataba zombies a diestra y siniestra y el ruido de los múltiples impactos le ahogaban los oídos pero no importaba, el score en la parte superior derecha aumentaba más y más. Este era su día de suerte. A veces se acercaban unos que otros a verlo, pero muy por encima del quererse lucir, la verdad era que le incomodaba que las miradas de escrutinio lo desconcentraban y sin poderlo evitar fruncía el ceño mostrando su incomodidad. Esto era efectivo ya que luego de no mucho rato la gente se alejaba y Eren se internaba en su mundo post-apocalíptico y seguía matando zombies y manchando todo con sangre y sesos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Después de intensos minutos de combos, balas y zombies, terminó aquel nivel con éxito. Con un pequeño grito de éxito se recargó en el asiento con satisfacción, mirando su puntuación final.

\- Wow… Eres muy bueno en esto. – Escuchó susurrar a su lado. Extrañado miró al lado suyo. No pudo evitar dar un respingo al ver de quién se trataba. Durante toda la semana había hecho todo lo posible por dejar de ser perseguido por ese sujeto y su amiga, la rara. Era ese rubio con cara de friki, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Armin?

\- Uhm… gracias. – Musitó, incómodo. El rubio asintió de manera extraña, como si confirmara algún pensamiento.

\- Es que es en serio… Eres muy bueno, no muchos logran un _score_ así de una sola sentada. – Insistió con la voz perdida. Eren soltó un suspiro. Después de todo, ¿a quién no le gusta que lo halaguen?

\- Es cosa de práctica. – Dijo, mirando a la pantalla que ya comenzaba a pedir más monedas para seguir funcionando. – Me he jugado casi todos los _"House of Terror"_ que conozco. El tres… el cuatro… el seis…

El chico friki soltó un silbido reconociendo los títulos. Si eres veterano en esto de los arcades, cualquiera conocía los juegos de los que Eren hablaba. Y al parecer, el rubio a su lado era uno de esos chicos que pasaron mucho tiempo de su niñez delante de las "maquinitas".

\- Yo me he jugado _Castlevania, Strike of War, Mega Man, Donkey Kon y Bubble Bobble_ – Dijo, con una sonrisilla, sin dejar de observar la pantalla. – De todo un poco, digamos.

Eren se quedó con los ojos como platos. No sabía por qué le sorprendía tanto algo así si el chico tenía toda la pinta de pertenecer a esos que no sueltan el control de la consola. Cuando Armin al fin cruzó miradas con Eren se tornó extrañado y un poco incómodo, semejante a lo que el nuevo sentía cuando lo miraban jugar, por lo que se rascó la nariz para disimular.

\- Igual yo. – Dijo, Armin fue quien ahora abrió los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Bueno, no tantos como tú, pero sí algunos. _Mega Man… Donkey Kong… Metal Slug…_

El rubio se ilusionó de pronto.

\- ¿¡En serio?!- Dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura, Eren se hizo un poco a un lado, sintiendo que su espacio personal era invadido. - ¡A mí me encanta! ¡Sin lugar a dudas el mejor de los juegos de _run and gun_ de toda la existencia!

Eren sonrió ladino, era extraño y gracioso a la vez como tan fácilmente se había sentido cercano a él. Era raro que empatizara con alguien, más bien insólito, ya que nunca entablaba conversación con nadie. Pero eso era otra historia… una historia que tenía que ver con…

\- ¿Y qué me dices de consolas? ¿A qué juegas? – El chico nuevo pensó un rato.

- _Xbox…play…_ de todo un poco. También online. – Escuchó de nuevo un "¿de veras?" que él asintió sin importancia. – Pero… ya no los tengo.

Armin borró un poco su sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó. Eren de inmediato rodeó los ojos, dando entender que era un tema nada fácil de explicar.

\- Es una laaaarga historia… - Dijo únicamente. Armin se quedó en silencio. Al parecer ese chico tenía más cosas guardadas de las que parecían, pero ¿qué importaba? Todos tenemos secretos y misterios que no queremos que nadie se entere. Él mismo tenía guardados en su corazón pasados que no deseaba que otros conocieran. Respetó su respuesta, además de que en realidad no lo conocía. No le podía exigir nada.

\- No pensé que te gustaran los videojuegos. – Dijo después de un rato. Eren lo miró de reojo y suspiró, para después sonreír.

\- En cambio tú tienes toda la pinta de ser un fan. – Dijo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba sus bolsas del mandado. Armin lo siguió con la mirada, parecía que ya se iba, pero no quería perder oportunidad en conocerlo.

\- Sí…me gustan. – Soltó mientras él se levantaba también. Se le había ocurrido algo, pero no estaba seguro si el nuevo aceptaría. Observó cómo Eren parecía sospechar que se traía algo entre manos. Con una mano nerviosa detrás de la nuca, soltó su plan. – De hecho… tengo varios títulos nuevos, pero no tengo con quién jugarlos…

Eren frunció más el ceño. ¿Por qué era tan difícil invitar a alguien a su casa? Si ahora se trataba de un chico, ¿¡qué rayos haría en el caso de una chica?!

\- Pues no sé, tal vez quisieras pasarte a mi casa para jugar un rato. – El ruido del arcade llenó el momento. – Ya sé que suena raro y eso, pero ehmm… ¿qué opinas?

El rostro de Eren era como el de un sarcófago egipcio. Y Armin no podía descifrar nada.

\- ¿Va a venir tu amiga la gótica? – Preguntó después de un rato. Armin no pudo más que negar con la cabeza rápidamente. Se encogió de hombros y dijo: - Ok, ¿cómo a qué horas?

Armin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Sería genial como a las cuatro! – Eren asintió y sin perder tiempo le dijo la dirección. Se despidieron sin mucho teatro. Armin vio cómo Eren se iba por la calle cargado de bolsas.

Eren caminaba sin prisa mientras leía en la pantalla del celular la dirección que el niño _geek_ le había dado, mientras se acomodaba uno de los auriculares distraídamente. Todavía tenía frescas las palabras y gesto de asombro que su madre puso al pedirle permiso de salir.

" _¿Vas a la casa de quién?" preguntó con incredulidad. Eren se explicó sin tapujos._

" _Es un niño de la escuela. Armin, se llama." Carla Jeager miró a su marido, quien le sonrió con tranquilidad._

" _¿Y es alguien en quien se puede confiar?" Preguntó._

" _No creo que venda droga o mate gente, mamá." Dijo su hijo con aburrimiento. Le chocaba que su madre se pusiera tan frenética, ¿Qué no era ella la que quería que tuviera amigos?_

" _Ya déjalo Carla." Intervino el padre, Grisha. "Si está haciendo amistad es algo bueno, que vaya y se divierta."_

La mujer no dijo nada más, sólo esas indicaciones que dan todas las madres cuando los hijos salen. Su padre lo llevó una parte del camino y sin indagar más, vio a su hijo bajar del coche. Eren concluyó que sus padres estaban exagerando. Ni confiaba en nadie ni era su amigo, sólo era un chico de la escuela que iba a visitar. Se acabó.

Se detuvo un momento para revisar la dirección que el friki le había dado. Caminó un poco hasta que dio con la casa. No era la gran cosa: una casita alta de dos pisos y un ventanal enorme del lado derecho, estaba cercado por toda especie de arbustos, muchos de ellos de flores o frutas; el color azul iluminaba las paredes. Sí, no era la gran cosa, pero por eso le agradaba.

Tocó el timbre.

Un "¡Ya voy!" se escuchó en la lejanía. Eren esperó sin más mientras desviaba la mirada en el barrio, en los oídos sonaba una canción de electrónica. Le encantaba la electrónica. Armin abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Qué puntual! – Saludó alegremente el rubio. Eren se quitó los audífonos y si nimiedades asintió. - ¡Adelante!

Ambos muchachos pasaron, encontrándose con un sencillo saloncito con un sillón en "L" y una televisión empotrada sobre una pared de ladrillo. Casi no estaba decorada, a excepción de varios cuadros que adornaba la escalera. Por alguna razón, Eren se sintió acogido.

\- Ehm… ¿quieres algo de beber? – Escuchó tras de sí. Eren negó con la cabeza, distraído por la novedad del lugar. Comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la guardó en la fea mochila que traía. - ¡Oh! ¡Puedes dejarla donde quieras!

Se notaba que Armin no recibía visitas con frecuencia. Pero se esforzaba.

\- Te enseño la casa. – Exclamó con ánimo. Se dirigió al frente, una puerta estaba al lado del sofá. La abrió – Allá está el estudio.

Un bonito cuarto rebosante de libreros y un sofisticado escritorio con una computadora de doble pantalla lo llenaba. Eren asomó la cabeza, asintiendo sin más. Salieron y abrió la puerta aledaña.

\- Ésta da al jardín del abuelo. – Se asomaron. Más plantas y macetas llenaban el lugar. – Al abuelo le encanta este lugar.

\- Se nota. – Soltó Eren. Armin sonrió y cerró la puerta.

– Por aquí está el baño de invitados… Allá está la cocina… iremos luego. Y subiendo las escaleras están las habitaciones.

Pero Eren se perdió a la mitad. Se había quedado quieto mirando los cuadros de la escalera. Eran fotos. La primera era de un bebé con el cabello despeinado y rubio, seguida por una foto escolar –probablemente del kínder- estaba el mismo niño sentado mirando al frente con el cabello perfectamente peinado, totalmente serio. Obviamente se trataba de Armin. Después había una foto de él, con una mujer de nariz respingada y ojos dormilones sonriendo abiertamente. Pero la que coronaba esa pared de recuerdos era un gran cuadro de tres personas: un hombre bonachón con ojos grandes y redondos sonreía mientras rodeaba con su brazo a la mujer que reconocía de la foto anterior, igual sonreía y su cabello revuelto le daba un aspecto de científica loca, muy diferente al de su pareja; en medio de ellos se hallaba Armin, pero su rostro no concordaba con los de los adultos, pues él se veía serio, por no decir triste. Eren frunció el ceño que hasta entonces se veía curioso, soltó un suspiro. Su mirada se posó en el último cuadro de la pared. Parecía ser más actual que la otra, pues Armin se veía al menos dos o tres años más joven que ahora, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Eren fue que en ésta foto, el muchacho sonreía con libertad mientras abrazaba el hombro de un anciano barbudo quien se carcajeaba de la misma forma. Supuso que era su abuelo. Hizo la comparación entre ambas fotos. Así que ésa era su familia.

\- ¿Eren? – El aludido miró a quien lo llamaba, colgado de la baranda. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada. – Lo siguió. El tour por la casa continuó. Armin le señaló el baño principal, el cuarto del abuelo y al final…

\- Éste es mi cuarto. – Dijo con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta, dejando que él pasara. Eren quedó asombrado.

El lugar no se parecía a nada de la casa. Las paredes estaban repletas de posters de videojuegos, películas y cómics, así como un pizarrón de corcho estaba lleno de _post-its_ de varios colores, que Eren asumió, estaban categorizados dependiendo la urgencia del mensaje; tenía un calendario con varias anotaciones, la imagen de _God of War_ relucía sobre él, debajo del pizarrón había un librero negro, igual de lleno que las paredes, pero ésta vez de cómics, gruesas carpetas y –por supuesto- libros. La cama estaba pegada a la pared junto a la puerta, al lado de la cabecera había otro ventanal que parecía dar a una terraza o, más bien, a un terrario, pues estaba lleno de muchas plantas, incluso un árbol pequeño asomaba; encima de la cama revuelta había muchas repisas negras, las cuales soportaban varios trofeos y listones, que Eren supuso sería de concursos relacionado con ciencias, que confirmó con algunas fotos. Sobre la mesita de noche había una linterna y muchos libros, mismos que también asomaban debajo de la cama; pero nuevamente su atención se distrajo en las fotos que se hallaban junto a la cabecera, eran recortes de periódicos con los rostros de las dos personas de los cuadros de la sala y junto a ellas, varias instantáneas de Armin y Mikasa, sonriendo y haciendo caras raras a la cámara.

\- No lo puedo negar, tienes un cuarto muy cool. – Soltó Eren cuando alzaba la mirada al techo, la lámpara era una representación del sistema solar. Armin sonrió tímidamente, rascándose la mejilla.

\- Ey, pero no has visto por lo que viniste. – El muchacho cerró la puerta. Junto a la puerta había una tele de plasma sobre un mueble con puertas cristalinas, donde asomaba una deslumbrante colección de videojuegos. Armin abrió una de las puertitas y sacó dos controles y comenzó a preparar una de las consolas que tenía. – Entonces, ¿jugamos?

Pasaron las horas y jugaron de todo. Armin demostró ser todo un _master_ videojueguil, pero Eren no se quedaba atrás, se veía que era veterano en esto y se veía bastante cómodo en este campo, lo que alegró al rubio, incluso lo vio sonreír, quejarse, lanzar gritos de victoria y carcajearse hasta que les doliera el estómago. Eren parecía otra persona, nada que ver con ese niño flaco y "equis" que caminaba por la escuela con las manos sepultadas en sus bolsillos, por fin demostraba emociones y no ese rostro aburrido que dedicaba a todo mundo (excepto a Jean Kirstein, a quien siempre miraba con profundo desprecio). Armin también se sentía muy a gusto con él, ya que no se le daba para nada bien hacer amigos o siquiera hablar con alguien que no fuera Mikasa o Marco, por lo que se sentía muy feliz y sorprendido que el apagado de Eren Jeager fuera tan friki como él. Sí, era un buen sujeto.

Armin lanzó los brazos al cielo en señal de victoria, mientras que el chico a su lado estaba congelado viendo la pantalla con una expresión de decepción e incredulidad.

\- ¡Yay! ¡Gané! – Gritó Armin.

\- Aún no sé cómo lo hiciste… - Decía mientras veía a su avatar totalmente destrozado en el suelo virtual.

\- Me gustan mucho los juegos de peleas. – Dijo Armin mientras abría la consola.

\- Pero no son tus favoritos. – Aventuró a decir Eren. El rubio negó con la cabeza de manera enérgica.

\- No… los que me encantan son los RPG. – Dijo mientras sacaba varios títulos y los revisaba de manera superficial. – ni qué decir de MMORPG.

\- Me hubiera quedado en shock si no fuera así. – Repuso el chico de ojos verdes, los cuales divagaban entre los cientos de posters de la habitación. – De hecho creo que tienes madera para estar en una competencia.

La sonrisa de Armin se apagó.

\- No… no creo. – Musitó mientras dejaba las cajas y miraba otras, con un tono que fingía poca importancia. – Eso… no es para mí.

Eren arqueó la ceja. Quiso seguir indagando.

\- De hecho creo que hoy había una competencia… - Comenzó a decir, como que no queriendo la cosa. – De _Epic Batallion_ creo…

Los hombros del rubio cayeron. Había dado en el clavo.

\- Te gusta, ¿no? – El muchacho asintió. – ¿Y por qué no participaste?

Armin soltó un suspiro.

\- No pudimos ir. – Sólo contestó. Eren se quedó pensativo, pero lo que más le atrajo es que hablaba en plural.

\- O sea… ¿Qué tu amiga también estaba contigo? – Otra vez Armin asintió con la cabeza, se veía más triste. Así que por eso lo había invitado, porque la amiga no estaba, se sentía solo. Miró la pared con las fotos instantáneas. Sí había pensado que era unidos, pero no creyó que hasta ese punto, es más, no sabía en realidad qué punto era ése. A lo mejor hacía mal en hablar de eso, porque se veía importante.

\- Bueno, ya habrá más competencias. Como si se fuera a acabar el mundo… - Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su _puff_. Armin lo miró un instante. – Además, como ya te dije, tienes la madera suficiente como para entrar otra vez en uno y ganar.

El muchacho sonrió, poco a poco, hasta que asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Eso espero… y quien sabe, igual y puedes entrar en nuestro equipo. – Dijo mientras seleccionaba _Elder Scrolls V_ y la pantalla cargaba. Eren lo miró extrañado. – Porque tú me echas muchas flores pero seguramente eres muy bueno también.

Eren sacó una risilla nasal.

\- Tal vez. – Se pusieron a jugar.

Después de un rato, Armin comenzó a hablar acerca de cositas del juego, cómo que le alucinaba la música y tenía el soundtrack en su celular, algo de sus personajes y que se sabía algunas palabras en _dovahzul_ , pero lo que más atrajo la atención de Eren fue que tenía un extenso conocimiento de la programación y el diseño del videojuego. Era claro que eso era lo que más le fascinaba, pues usaba muchos términos técnicos y se enfocaba en el proceso que llevaba tal o cual cosa. No cabía duda que eso era su pasión, pero no de manera superficial, más bien, parecía que Armin le tenía un interés profesional.

\- Entonces… - musitó Eren mientras seguían jugando. - ¿Te gustaría ser programador de videojuegos?

Armin sonrió de una forma muy curiosa. Parecía que llevaba una mezcla de emociones, como cuando saboreas tu helado favorito y lees tu novela predilecta.

\- Seguro te gusta el cine, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Armin, con ese tono que usaban los profesores para introducirte en un tema.

\- Sí… - Respondió Eren.

\- Bueno, pues sabrás que para producir cine se requieren de muchos elementos: efectos especiales, grandes locaciones, una música épica, excelentes actores y un buen director, además de otras cosas. – Eren no sabía a dónde quería llegar. – Pero eso sale sobrando si la historia no es buena. "El señor de los anillos" se ganó muchos Oscar debido a que su historia es cautivante, profunda, compleja y muy emotiva, pero fue una adaptación genial de un libro mejor. Una película no es nada sino tiene una buena historia, y la magia de ver cine es eso, que lo puedes ver. Aunque no se puede comparar ni de lejos al libro, ya que tu imaginación vuela, se expande y nadie verá lo mismo que tú aunque mil personas hayan leído las mismas líneas. Ninguna imaginación es igual a la tuya. Pero… en los videojuegos…

Tú puedes crear una historia, una historia única. Pero eso no será jamás igual al cine o la literatura. En un videojuego puedes contarle una dramática historia a miles de personas, pero ellas verán tu visión, verán lo que tú te imaginaste al momento de escribirla, como el cine. Pero los videojuegos van más allá… En un videojuego, le das la oportunidad al jugador que se meta en la piel de tus personajes, que decidan con ellos y no sólo sean espectadores omniscientes como cuando te limitas a ver la pantalla. No, en un videojuego tú eres el protagonista, tú puedes decidir, tú sientes lo que el creador deseaba que sintieras y lo invitas a que viva dentro de la imaginación que tú proyectaste en ella… Los videojuegos van un paso más allá, puedes hacer realidad cualquier deseo, poseer poderes, viajar por océanos de arena o mares de fuego, luchar en una guerra, pero sobre todo, puedes sumergirte en una historia, una historia única, tal y como la soñó su creador.

Eren se quedó suspendido entre las palabras que con tanta pasión expresaba Armin. Sus ojos brillaban cruzando esos inmensos lugares y terrenos que imaginaba. Jamás en su vida había visto tanta convicción en su vida. Armin poseía un sueño, una razón de ser, algo que en el mismo no encontraba y nunca creyó que existiera.

\- Así que sí, quiero ser programador de videojuegos. – Terminó de decir con una enorme sonrisa. Eren se quedó mudo, todavía cautivado por lo que acababa de decirle. Entonces Eren se sintió pequeño, insignificante, por no ver en sí mismo un sueño como aquel. – De hecho, ya tengo una historia, ¿quieres verla?

Eren abrió sus verdes ojos, mientras Armin se dirigía a su cama y debajo de ella sacaba una caja, la abrió y comenzó a sacar muchos dibujos: diseños de personajes, algunos bosquejos primitivos de paisajes y muchas, muchas hojas descriptivas. El muchacho comenzó a hablar acerca de una historia de guerra, con valientes jóvenes que peleaban contra una extraña amenaza gigante, que vivían en un pueblo rodeado de árboles enormes. La idea sonaba un poco burda, pero se notaba que Armin le dedicaba mucho de su tiempo, y ciertamente era atractiva y muy interesante su historia. Eren se dedicó a escucharlo con atención, mientras el chico le mostraba las hojas y explicaba su contenido, pero lo que más le llamaba su atención era el entusiasmo con el que le enseñaba todo, sus ojos refulgían de pasión mientras hablaba. Después de un rato se quedó en silencio, viendo sus dibujos.

\- Jeje… Es raro… que te muestre todo esto a ti. – Susurró después de un rato.

\- Eres increíble, Armin, por mucho que tus padres piensen lo contrario. – Soltó sin pensarlo en realidad. El rubio se quedó quieto y miró a Eren a los ojos. – En serio, no conozco a nadie que tenga tana convicción y le ponga tanto corazón a algo que la gente creería que es insignificante. Los adultos son estúpidos, sólo viven para trabajar y se quejan de todo lo demás, no hacen las cosas porque tengan pasión pero tú… Tú quieres llegar a hacer algo porque te apasiona, porque tienes… Un sueño.

Armin se quedó mudo, escuchando las palabras del nuevo, palabras que le tocaron no sólo su mente, sino lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Eres una persona muy valiosa. – Concluyó Eren. Las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Armin no supo qué decir. Su mente lo remontó a una época distante, una que pensó no volvería a recordar. _No podía ser…_

En ese momento un sonidito raro se escuchó a la lejanía. Eren aguzó el oído y de pronto se levantó y salió de la habitación, que ya estaba oscura. Armin, lentamente encendió la luz, poco después Eren regresó, con su mochila y un anticuado celular en la mano.

\- Era mi madre… - Dijo con aburrimiento. – Me tengo que ir.

Se dio la media vuelta.

\- Espera. – El muchacho lo miró. Armin ya no supo qué decir. – Tú… tú también eres alguien diferente, Eren. Y eso es algo grandioso.

Quería retribuirle lo que recién le había dicho, pero expresarse no se le daba muy bien, aunque esperaba que su mensaje se captara.

\- Si tú lo dices… - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Armin lo acompañó a la puerta.

\- Entonces, ¿nos vemos el lunes? – Preguntó Eren, lo que sorprendió al rubio. – Sólo dile a tu amiga la gótica que no se porte tan raro… eso de que me pululen como polillas no me gusta.

Armin sonrió. Asintió.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos el lunes! – La silueta de Eren desapareció entre la oscuridad de la calle. Armin sintió la sensación en el corazón de tener un nuevo amigo.

Mikasa caminaba con el semblante pensativo, las palabras de Levi le seguían retumbando en la cabeza y no sabía cómo digerir todo eso. Sin duda había sido una reunión como ninguna. Soltó un suspiro. Lo único que quería era que su vida volviera a ser como antes, sin tantas complicaciones. Y la escuela parecía el mejor distractor.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta quedó paralizada.

\- ¡Hola Mikasa! – Escuchó gritar a su mejor amigo Armin. Pero eso no fue lo que le quitó el aliento:

Eren Jeager estaba al lado del rubio, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La vida no volvería a ser como antes. Jamás.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuve unos meses muy difíciles en los cuales también se vio implicada mi salud y no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ideas suficientes para sentarme a terminar este capítulo. De verdad lo siento mucho._

 _Sin embargo, ya tenemos nuevo episodio y ésta vez un poco más larguito, en señal de disculpa._

 _Como verán, no se trata de la Reunión de los Ackerman y esto se debe a que creí que sería buena idea abordar lo que hizo Armin en ausencia de su amiga, además de que podemos ver una faceta más amplia de Eren... y de Armin también._

 _De hecho, el capítulo sólo se iba a llamar "Eren" pero al momento de escribir acerca de la casa de Armin me di cuenta de que no se trata sólo del ojos verdes sino también de nuestro geek favorito. Pero no se preocupen, la reunión la trataremos el capítulo que sigue. (Por lo que les pido me manden ánimos desde allá, porque entrar a la casa de los Ackerman no es fácil)._

 _Muchas gracias a:_

 ** _Tecpatl_** _por leer el capítulo_

 ** _Hurricane99_** _Así es! Amamos a Hanji porque está bien loca, y creo que sería la mejor maestra de ciencias y que todos querríamos estar en su clase! Ánimo! Ya verás que tanto Mikasa como tú lograrán sus sueños! ;)_

 ** _Sashaweig123_** _(y Guest, que creo que son la misma persona...) Los Jeager... tienen un asunto por allí que llegó a oídos de muchos, y que Hanji sabe con lo que pasó de... ¡Ah! ¡No debí decir eso, no-debí-decir-eso! (murmura como Hagrid) La reunión llegará en el siguiente capítulo, y dame ánimos porque me está costando un poco tratar esta cuestión (o por lo menos cómo escribirla)_

¡Y también muchas gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer esta loca historia!

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D (Más pronto de lo que llegó este capítulo, seguro que sí)


	8. La Reunión de los Ackerman

_Todos los personajes son creación de Isayama Hajime-sensei_

* * *

 **8**.

 **La Reunión de los Ackerman**

Todos hemos asistido a una reunión familiar, ya sea en Navidad o Año Nuevo, o en una boda o un funeral, la familia entera siempre se reúne. Conoces a los tíos que no sabías que tenías, te enteras de las vergüenzas de tu abuelo o tus padres y-si eres muy pequeño- eres presa fácil de los besitos, halagos jocosos y pellizcos en las mejillas. En fin, todo el mundo al menos una vez en su vida ha tenido que asistir a una reunión como éstas.

Pero en la casa de los Ackerman, las cosas eran diferentes y Mikasa lo sabía. Y por eso mismo tenía (según ella) todas a su favor para justificar el no querer ir. Pero, por muy fuertes que fueran sus razones, ninguna haría doblegar a sus padres para que dieran la vuelta en el siguiente retorno y volver a casa. No.

Mikasa miró por la ventana del asiento trasero. Árboles y árboles desfilaban por la ladera de la carretera mientras un cielo azul y limpio de nubes parecía inmóvil sobre ellos. Pese a la belleza del paisaje, la adolescente se sentía como si la llevaran por la milla verde a su sentencia de muerte. ¡Cuánta pena y desolación pueden en encontrarse en un camino tan hermoso!

Su padre la miraba desde el retrovisor, el rostro de su hija era el mismo de quien asistía a un funeral. _Y no era la primera vez._ Estaba consciente de sus sentimientos, así que haría lo posible por animarla.

\- Deja de mirar así al cielo, o comenzará a llover. – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero el reflejo de su hija no cambió, sólo fue añadido un largo suspiro.

\- ¡Buena fuera mi suerte, para que cayera una tromba y nos impidiera seguir! – Soltó de manera trágica. El padre no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, su esposa a su lado rio por lo bajo. Volvió a intentar.

\- La villa de tu abuelo es hermosa. ¿No recuerdas cuando recogiste flores en el jardín y le hiciste un lindo ramillete? – La mente de Mikasa voló a su infancia.

\- Sí... – Aceptó la chica. El hombre ensanchó una sonrisa de triunfo prematuro. Esperaba haber dado en el clavo. Su mujer, por su parte, apretó los labios. – Y seguro también te acuerdas de la tremenda _regañiza_ que me dieron por haberlo hecho.

La sonrisa de pronto se convirtió en una mueca de derrota. Pero luego volvió al contraataque.

Así pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos donde el señor Ackerman rememoraba un acontecimiento de las pasadas reuniones y Mikasa triunfalmente le replicaba con algún suceso negativo.

\- ¡Vamos, hija! ¡Que no pudo ser todo tan malo! – Exclamó exasperado. El coche dobló por una pronunciada curva.

\- No… hay cosas todavía más terribles. – Su padre resopló. Bueno, era cierto que las reuniones no eran todo felicidad, pero la pesimista actitud de su hija no le parecía comprensible. Él sólo pensaba que lo veía con malos ojos, porque él mismo había tenido que asistir desde que se acordaba y desde que él era niño sabía que sus hijos irían como él, y que a su vez, Mikasa llevaría a sus hijos y así seguiría la tradición. Pero esta ocasión su hija estaba más agria que otros años, y eso lo sacaba más de sus casillas. Y su mujer se percató de eso, así que decidió entrar en acción.

\- Hija, ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó con voz dulce. Conocía a su hija y sabía muy bien que algo más la tenía bajo esa nube de pesar. La chica tornó un poco los ojos lejos del panorama de su ventana hacia el celular que tenía en las manos. - ¿Pasó algo con Armin?

Las madres, pareciera que poseen poderes ocultos para saberlo todo.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro.

\- No es nada mamá. – Musitó. Pero su madre la vio de reojo desde el retrovisor. La verdad, era que Mikasa quería contarle todo. – Bueno… es que, ¿recuerdan del evento en el centro comercial?

Ambos asintieron.

\- Pues Armin y yo entramos. – Sólo alcanzó a decir.

\- ¿Ese evento no es mañana? – Preguntó el padre. La chica asintió. Ahora ambos comprendían. – Oh hija… cuánto lo siento.

Mikasa no dijo nada. El hombre miró a su esposa, pensando que lo mejor era no hacer más grande el asunto. Así que decidió hacer una tregua y poner música.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de sus padres: sabían respetar su espacio.

La música sonó y el cielo comenzó a pintarse de tonos rosas, anaranjados y rojos. Pararon en un motel de paso para cenar y descansar, así desde muy temprano seguirían su camino. Aunque podían llegar en dos horas en avión uno de los placeres de su padre era manejar por la carretera y siempre gozaba de ir a la capital en automóvil, aunque eso le llevara muchísimo más tiempo. La residencia del abuelo Ackerman se hallaba en la zona más exclusiva de la capital, muy cerca de la villa de la Realeza.

Se trataba de una mansión clásica con una fachada que recordaba a los bellos edificios de la antigua Grecia, con grandes columnas jónicas y con paredes de un blanco resplandeciente; el complejo era un tejido de largos edificios conectados con la nave central, de tres pisos con altas paredes y ventanales impecables. Poseía su propio jardín y hectáreas de terreno donde se tenía la costumbre de cazar o practicar la equitación, de hecho la familia Real tenía la costumbre de acompañar a los Ackerman en una buena sesión para buscar zorros o ciervos.

Porque los Ackerman no eran cualquier familia. Y eso siempre se lo recordaban a Mikasa.

Su familia pertenecía a un antiguo clan, cuyos miembros poseían una trascendental historia. Se hallaban siempre en los mejores puestos del gobierno, cerca de grandes personalidades, haciendo grandes descubrimientos o en el tope de los titulares de los periódicos y noticieros. Pues poseían una particularidad y era que todo lo hacían excelente.

Bueno, casi todos.

Cuando el _Audi_ cruzó las calles de su antigua ciudad, un mar de recuerdos de su infancia volvieron a su mente. Y no sólo a la de ella, también sus padres comentaban de este y aquel lugar donde solían pasar sus fines de semana o preguntándose cómo estaría tal vecino o tal amigo. La sonrisa de Mikasa se ensanchó al ver algunos locales conocidos, como la vieja librería o el parque donde iba a jugar. Pero al ver la zona de restaurantes su semblante se heló de pronto. Sus ojos penetraron hasta lo profundo de un callejón. Un fugaz recuerdo regresó, entonces decidió mirar a otro lado, esfumando sus memorias mientras su padre señalaba otro lugar y contaba una anécdota. Sin embargo ya se volvía a notar distante, sobre todo cuando el automóvil se dirigió a los suburbios de la ciudad. Los ojos de Mikasa comenzaron a vislumbrar los piececillos de dos niños que corrían sin detenerse. ¿Era cierto o estaba alucinando? Aquellas dos figuras se detuvieron delante de una alta reja de hierro negro. Su padre habló por el interfono del portón de hierro, y éste se abrió al poco, Mikasa vio cómo se quedaban esas dos pequeñas figuras neblinosas hasta que desaparecieron.

Ésa era otra de las razones por las que detestaba ir allí.

… Y al mismo tiempo, algo que anhelaba rememorar.

El mayordomo les dio la bienvenida y fueron dirigidos a sus habitaciones, las mismas que siempre les daban cada año.

\- Se les espera en el Gran Comedor para darles la bienvenida. – Dijo con cortesía antes de irse. Mikasa bufó con fuerza. _Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás._ Su madre dio las gracias y fue con su hija.

\- ¿Nada ha cambiado, eh? – Dijo, mientras tomaba los hombros de la chica, quien miraba por la ventana hacia los fastuosos e impecables jardines.

\- Desgraciadamente no. – La mujer la miró. Los lugares no cambiaban, pero ella adoraba ver cómo ése mismo pasaje presenciaba año con año cómo su hijita crecía. Recordaba a una pequeña que apenas alcanzaba a pararse y de puntillas deseaba mirar por la ventana. Ahora era una jovencita muy hermosa, con grandes ideales y pensamiento innovador que la enorgullecía. Verla ahí, nuevamente frente aquella ventana le recordaba que su hija estaba creciendo y que no faltaba mucho para que tomara su propio camino.

\- Mira el lado bueno, al menos ahora sabes cómo enfrentarlo. – Mikasa dejó caer sus hombros.

\- Desearía, mejor estar con la abuela…- Y es que a su hija le gustaba mil veces estar con su familia que con los prestigiados Ackerman.

\- Mikasa… no se trata de demostrar familias o renombres. – Tomó la barbilla de la chica, sus ojos grises se cruzaron. Le sonrió. – Sólo sé tú misma. Cambia este mundo. Muéstrales que la vida tiene más colores de los que piensan que pueden percibir.

Mikasa sonrió y abrazó a su madre. De reojo miró su muñeca.

Pero las palabras de su madre eran más fáciles de decirse que de hacerse. Porque nada más cruzó la puerta del vestíbulo y la pequeña nube gris que parecía disiparse tomó toda su fuerza, con truenos y relámpagos.

¿Se han dado cuenta que cuando una familia entera se reúne siempre hace las mismas cosas? Se saludan, se preguntan acerca de sus vidas, se abrazan dándose golpecitos mientras se abrazan los hombres y las mujeres se saludan de besito. Pero en la casa de los Ackerman eso nunca sucedía. Entre ellos, la ternura o la amabilidad no tenía la misma definición que para el resto del mundo, pues aquí un saludo cordial significaba una burla sarcástica y un abrazo caluroso una miradilla con atención. Si en tu familia las tías conversaban de su vida cotidiana y lo que compraron ayer o cuando fueron a doctor hace dos días, los Ackerman apenas compartían su vida íntima, pese a que familia. Y es que eran tantos que esas nimiedades no eran de la importancia general. ¡Ah! Y es que seguro en tu familia no falta el niño llorón o la chiquilla melindrosa que quiere ponerse a jugar con sus demás primitos a las escondidas o corretearse por el patio. Pues en esta familia, hacía años que esto sucedía, pues de todos los invitados casi nadie tenía hijos, y los que tenían ya eran mayores, por lo menos los suficiente para entretenerse al jugar a correr. No, lo que hacía esta familia era pasearse por todos las partes de la casa, bebiendo té y platicando de sus logros infinitos, con mirada taciturna y palabras rebuscadas. Y si la conversación no hablaba de ellos y si por casualidad se inclinaba a otro persona, entonces las palabras se tornaban agrias y llenas de sarcasmo, apuntando los errores de los otros, corrigiendo sin mesura y burlándose sin piedad. Y no olvidemos las interminables cenas y comidas donde el aburrido murmullo de la misma conversación se propagaba entre los presentes. . Otras veces, cuando al abuelo le daban ganas, organizaba una especie de competencia a campo traviesa (porque vaya que tenían campo donde correr) donde hacían gala de sus habilidades físicas, pero en cuanto a ganar… eso era muy complejo.

Esta era una reunión de muchos adultos, todos distraídos en sus vidas interesantes. Oh sí, las reuniones de los Ackerman eran todo un suceso.

Pero, no eran un montón de pláticas vacías y rostros de piedra lo que la molestaban, ni tampoco las críticas agudas y socarronas ante otros y mucho menos las competencias aburridas donde nadie ganaba. No. Lo peor era que siempre estaba sola.

… Y siempre era observada.

Y juzgada.

\- ¡Así que esta es Mikasa! – Dijo una mujer que no recordaba su nombre, su madre asintió. - ¿Y cuántos años tiene?

\- Cumplió quince el pasado febrero. – Respondió con amabilidad. La mujer la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como dos rendijas de un potente lector de rayos X.

\- Espero vayas por buen camino, jovencita. No queremos que tropieces…como otros. – Dijo mientras miraba a la puerta, que Mikasa no quiso ni ver. Contuvo la respiración con fuerza.

\- No tiene de qué preocuparse, amargarme la vida como usted no está en mis planes. – Dijo con voz seca y rostro estoico. Su pariente hizo como que no escuchó y se fue, sin dejar que su enojo se evidenciara. Una reprimenda le vino por parte de su madre advirtiéndole que si no tenía nada amable que decir mejor se guardara sus palabras. Mikasa asintió, pero ya estaba harta y todavía la reunión no comenzaba.

Y quedarse callada no estaba siendo fácil. A la hora de la comida, volvió a escuchar:

\- Entonces, ¿en qué grado está la más joven de los Ackerman? – Volvió a escuchar. Su padre respondió. – Uhm… ojalá que no tropiece igual que _los otros_ … pobrecita.

Y más tarde:

\- Así que ya tienes quince, ¿verdad? Espero recuerdes que tienes cosas mejor que dar y no caigas como los _otros._

Y al día siguiente…

\- Oh, quince… ¿ya tienes trazada tu vida no? ¿O quieres avergonzar al Abuelo como _aquellos_?

" _Ojalá trajera mis audífonos, o alguien me diera un cuchillo y me cortara las orejas, o la lengua a todas estas gentes…_ " Así pensaba Mikasa cuando de pronto un par de parientes aparecieron de nuevo, y nada más alzar los ojos intentó zafarse pero cuando éste se sentó ya no hubo remedio. Y quien se sentaba era nada menos que el famoso Kenny Ackerman, el jefe del servicio secreto del rey; era una rareza que se encontrara allí pues contrario a todos los demás mortales, sus deberes reales le ocupaban casi toda la vida, lo que era bien visto en aquella villa. Pero hoy estaba aquí y no venía solo. Mikasa quería desaparecer.

\- ¡Pero mira nada más a quienes nos encontramos aquí! Los siguientes en la línea de sucesión. – Exclamó el buen Kenny, el único que se daba el lujo de hablar en voz alta. - ¿Qué me dices, Bran? ¿Es linda la vida en medio de la nada?

El padre de Mikasa asintió y conversó con amabilidad acerca de sus negocios. Negocios que no le importaban mucho a Kenny, quien rodeaba los ojos distraído y bebía de su vaso de brandy.

\- Sí ya veo, es lo mismo que me dice este mal nacido. En serio ¿qué demonios le ven a ese pueblo? – Dijo mientras soltaba el brazo encima del hombro de Levi, quien tenía una cara de querer matar al primero miraran sus ojos. Ése era Kenny.

\- Que no me encuentro a todos los demonios que pululan en esta casa. – Siseó con marcada molestia. Mikasa y sus padres se quedaron en silencio. Kenny se echó a reír.

\- Sí claro, contigo es más que suficiente. – Luego miró a Mikasa, sonrió con sorna. – Pero tú, niña, ¿ya vas en segundo, no?

" _Oh no… no otra vez"_.

\- Sí, y es Levi su tutor. – Agregó el padre. Levi y Mikasa se quedaron helados. Alguien iba a morir, y no iba a ser Kenny. El tío soltó una risotada.

\- ¡Pero qué jodida suerte tienen! ¿Levi, tu tutor? – Se tuvo que abrazar el vientre de tanto que le dolía por reír. – "¿Y ya tienes buenos planes para tu futuro?" (Dijo con el tonito snob que usaban los demás) ¿Y con éste como tu maestro? Habrá que ser…

Mikasa se quedó estática, con la sangre hirviendo, maldiciendo todo lo que tenía alrededor. Miró a Levi, a su lado. Sobre todo lo maldijo a él. Kenny se levantó sin parar de reírse, todos estaban mudos.

\- ¡Gracias por esta charla, me he divertido como nunca en esta aburrida fiesta! – Y se fue sin dejar de reír.

Los cuatro se quedaron sin más qué decir. La madre intercambió miradas con su marido, quien tenía una mezcla de vergüenza y pesar, luego miró al tutor de su hija, quien parecía un experto para disimular el odio que sentía y luego estaba Mikasa, quien no faltaba nada para que estallara. Se arriesgó como nunca en su vida:

\- Hija… - Musitó.

\- ¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! – Gritó mientras corría a la puerta. La madre la llamó, pero al ser ignorada salió tras ella. Las miradas del resto de los parientes las siguieron para después levantar un murmullo general. Los dos hombres se quedaron en sus lugares, en medio de un silencio incómodo. Levi soltó un profundo suspiro, sin abrir los ojos tomó una taza de té y la sorbió en silencio. Bran intentó romper el hielo.

\- ¿Y… cómo va Mikasa en la escuela? – Preguntó con un dejo de nerviosismo. Levi lo miró sin importancia.

\- Creo que eso debería decírselo ella. Soy su tutor, no su niñera. – Con eso se acabó la conversación.

Mikasa salió corriendo hasta lo profundo del amplio jardín (que parecía bosque) hasta que abrazó uno de los árboles del lugar. El cielo ya comenzaba a teñirse de morados y azules, mientras el sol se despedía, en medio del silencio unos sollozos invadían el esplendor del jardín. La chica gimoteaba muy bajo, cuando de pronto golpeó el tronco débilmente. Volvió a golpear, esta vez con más fuerza, una vez más ahora con el puño cerrado. Los sollozos aumentaron hasta convertirse en gritos de rabia, sus puños chocaban con el árbol. Mikasa siguió golpeando, mientras las preguntas de los Ackerman rodeaban su mente.

" _Espero recuerdes que tienes cosas mejor que dar…"_

Lanzaba un gancho.

" _Oh, quince… ¿ya tienes trazada tu vida no?"_

Lanzó una patada

" _ojalá que no tropiece igual que los otros…"_

Lanzó un _jab._ Su mente se regresó más atrás. Masculló una maldición.

" _Una pequeña Ackerman… esperemos sea mejor que su predecesora"_

Lanzó un _cross_ y una patada. Maldijo más fuerte.

" _Esperemos que no sea como ellos…"_

Un mixto, Mikasa gruñó con fuerza. El tronco no cedía. Maldijo su infancia. Maldijo a todos.

" _Esa hija tuya es tan rara… espero que no vaya por el camino de esos si no…"_

Otra patada con un mixto, golpeó con más fuerza. La voz de Kenny le quemaba las orejas.

" _¡Pero qué jodida suerte tienen! ¿Levi, tu tutor?"_

\- ¡AHHHHHH! – La chica cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda. El cielo, oscurecido apenas le dejaba que sus nudillos sangrados, su rostro goteaba sudor. Y sus ojos soltaban lágrimas de rabia. - ¡Yo no soy igual a ellos! ¡Yo no soy como ellos! Yo… no soy así…

Se sentó y abrazó sus piernas. Ésa era la razón, el porqué de su odio por estar allí. Ella, la más joven de todos los Ackerman, la única con quince años… Esa edad maldita que había avergonzado a su familia. ¿Y ella qué tenía que ver? ¡Ella no había hecho nada! ¡Ella ni siquiera tenía que ver con ninguno de ellos dos! ¡Ella era diferente!

Después de un rato alzó el rostro y vio a lo lejos la reja negra que rodeaba toda la casa. Su infancia regreso a ella… ¿qué hubiera pasado aquel día? ¿Qué fuera de ella? Aquella vergüenza que tanto teme su familia habría sucedido y su edad no tendría nada que ver… El cuerpo se le estremeció y se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar de esa manera.

Entonces lo vio: una visión de un niño tomando su mano volvió a ella.

" _Si ése muchacho no hubiera aparecido yo…"_

\- ¡Mikasa! – Escuchó a lo lejos. - ¡Mikasa! – Se volvió a oír. Era su madre, seguro la estaba buscando para consolarla…o convencerla de que volviera a la fiesta. Soltó un suspiro entrecortado. Era claro que por mucho que deseara no regresar era imposible. Además no podía quedarse allí toda la noche. Al menos ya había sacado toda su rabia, por el momento. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, aún con la cabeza gacha volvió a la villa. En el camino la interceptó su madre, la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Oh, Mikasa no tienes por qué…! – Entonces miró sus manos, lastimadas de tanto golpear. La mujer abrió los ojos asustada, pero al ver el semblante de su hija, su temor se volvió tristeza. - ¡Oh hija, ya pronto… pasará!

La chica no dijo nada.

 _Sí, cómo no._

Ambas regresaron a la habitación y se asearon para la cena. Cuando Mikasa salió de la ducha, se percató que su madre había dejado un paquete abierto: era un precioso kimono de color rosa pálido. La joven suspiró profundamente, ese bello atuendo era otra forma de disfrazar la larga velada que parecía no terminar. Ojalá todo esto terminara.

Cuando bajó las escaleras todo el mundo estaba en el salón, emperifollado con trajes de gala. Era la última cena y por fin mañana podría marcharse de ese lugar. Aunque no quisiera llamar la atención de nadie, el hermoso kimono le ensalzaba su figura y su madre le había hecho un tocado con su corto cabello, haciéndola lucir más linda todavía. Muchos se acercaron y la halagaron, pero recuerden que los Ackerman son tan a tal grado flemáticos que un cumplido podría hacerse pasar por cualquier palabra sin galanura. Entonces decidió poner su cerebro en off y no hacerle caso a nadie, sólo pensó en que una vez la nube de gente se disipara se buscaría un lugar apartado y no encontrarse con nadie más. El refugio resultó ser uno de los balcones más alejados, donde para su fortuna estaba vacío. Tras cerrar las ventanas tras de sí, soltó un suspiro y dejó caer los brazos para que colgasen del barandal. Sólo quería que la noche terminara.

Con sigilo, abrió la ventana y se deslizó al balcón. Ya estaba harto de toda esta tortura y al fin había dado con un lugar tranquilo hasta que, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con que no estaba solo. Enfundada en un montón de tela de seda, Mikasa parecía una alfombra colgada sobre el barandal. Levi frunció ligeramente el ceño y por un momento pensó en irse, pero cuando su mano se apoyó en la manija cuando recordó lo que pasó en la tarde. Miró de reojo a la chica. Soltó el picaporte.

\- Cualquiera que te viera allí pensaría que eres una alfombra. – Mikasa se sobresaltó para después soltar un leve refunfuñar.

Quería estar sola, no contestó. Su tutor se acercó y se apoyó en el barandal de piedra, mirando a las estrellas.

\- Creo que le tomas demasiada importancia a lo que ésta gente dice de ti. – Dijo sin más. Mikasa no lo miraba, sólo frunció el ceño. – Además ni siquiera te conocen.

\- Pero a ti sí. – Replicó con desdén, ambos se miraron. Mikasa no disminuyó de su rostro su enojo. – Gracias a todo lo que hiciste, ahora todo el tiempo soy comparada contigo.

Levi no respondió de inmediato, por lo que Mikasa se volteó del lado contrario.

\- Y yo que creí que yo tampoco te importaba un bledo. Qué decepción.

La chica no entendía por qué le soltaba eso.

\- Si a mí no me importa lo que se diga aquí de mí, ¿por qué a ti sí? – Dijo mientras revolvía el té de la taza que llevaba en la mano. – Creo que te importa demasiado el hecho de ser una Ackerman, cuando eso no significa absolutamente nada.

La miró con esmero, forzando a la chica que cruzara sus ojos con él. Mikasa, con enfado intentó luchar contra eso, pero tenía una mirada tan horrendamente insistente que al final le ganó la contienda.

\- Escúchame con atención. Lo que digan o piensen los demás de ti no importa, lo que vale es quien eres tú, no tu asqueroso apellido. Sé auténtica y enséñale a toda esa bola de estirados lo que vales. – Mikasa abrió los ojos, sorprendida de sus palabras. – Y si no captan el mensaje ¿qué más da? La vida no depende de ellos. Si lo sabré yo.

El profesor de literatura se giró, apoyando el pecho sobre el barandal sin decir otra palabra mientras sorbía su té. Mikasa se quedó quieta, mientras sus palabras seguían haciendo eco en su mente. Estaba asombrada que se acercara a hablarle, sobre todo para darle consuelo, pues desde que tenía memoria creyó que tan ajeno a ella y a la vez una estafeta muy difícil de alcanzar. Recordó lo que sucedió con él, lo que hizo o más bien lo que le dijeron que hizo comenzando a pensar que tal vez no era cierto. Y que ellos dos eran más parecidos de lo que jamás pensó. Después de todo, Levi era diferente y todo el mundo lo decía. Tal vez, fueron sus palabras las más sabias que jamás escuchó en esa casa. Lo reconocía… y tenía que agradecerle.

Nerviosa, intentó hablar.

\- Levi… gra—

\- ¡Hija! Te estaba buscando, el abuelo… - Su padre abrió las ventanas de par en par, pero se detuvo al ver a Levi con ella. Aunque asombrado, no tuvo tiempo para detenerse en preguntar el por qué. – Vaya… qué bueno que los encuentro a ambos, el abuelo desea verlos.

Los ánimos en el balcón fueron una mezcla repentina de inquietud y desdén.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, toda la familia se hallaba presente: había comenzado la clausura de la reunión. Ésta consistía en que todos los miembros del clan eran llamados por el patriarca, quien les daba algunas palabras de aliento o consejos. Siempre era igual, iba desde los mayores hasta los niños y como no había, siempre terminaban el ritual los más jóvenes con el apellido: Levi y Mikasa.

Desde que se acordaba, la chica siempre se ponía delante del Abuelo con Levi y la razón consistía en que él era su nieto directo y ella, la última niña menor de dieciocho que quedaba. No lo decía, pero el abuelo amaba tanto a los dos que se regocijaba de verlos.

\- Mis queridos muchachos. – Exclamó cuando se pararon frente a él. Siempre los veía igual: como ese chico rebelde de quince años con su uniforme desfajado y a ella, como la pequeña niña que le regalaba un ramo de flores. Por muchos años que pasaran, siempre serían sus nietos pequeños. – Supe que ahora están en la misma escuela. Qué bien… sé que no se llevan del todo bien, por eso les pido sólo una cosa: sean auténticos.

Ambos levantaron el semblante. Eso era lo único que valía la pena de venir aquí.

La mañana del lunes era clara y fresca, los chicos cruzaban la entrada de la Wall High School mientras platicaban animadamente, otros se saludaban y algunos más corrían como locos.

Mikasa caminaba con el semblante pensativo, las palabras de Levi le seguían retumbando en la cabeza y no sabía cómo digerir todo eso. Sin duda había sido una reunión como ninguna. Soltó un suspiro. Lo único que quería era que su vida volviera a ser como antes, sin tantas complicaciones. Y la escuela parecía el mejor distractor.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta quedó paralizada.

\- ¡Hola Mikasa! – Escuchó gritar a su mejor amigo Armin. Pero eso no fue lo que le quitó el aliento:

Eren Jeager estaba al lado del rubio, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La vida no volvería a ser como antes. Jamás.

* * *

 _Perdón._

 _De veras lo siento, me ausenté demasiado tiempo... y por eso les pido perdón. Sé que ustedes estaban esperando este capítulo y lamento haberme tardado tanto._

 _La verdad es que la vida me absorbió y entre tantas cosas ya no supe cómo escribir este capítulo, pero debo decir que leer sus comentarios me animaron a seguir. Por eso les pido que me perdonen._

 _Gracias de verdad a sashazweig123, Avery Z Ackerman, Suicer Sora, Guest y todos aquellos que se acercan a leer esta historia de manera anónima._

 _Por cierto sashazweig123, me alegra mucho que los dos capítulos te hayan gustado y que la intriga de los Jeager te haya sembrado curiosidad... con el tiempo veremos qué pasó. Espero que te guste este capítulo... como dije antes meterse en la casa de los Ackerman me costó más de lo que pensaba, y he aquí el resultado... ¿qué te pareció?_

 _Gracias por tus deseos Avery Z Ackerman, ya estoy mejor de salud aunque el hiatus me pasó la factura y me costó un poco volver a agarrar la pluma y ponerme a escribir. Y... te debo confesar que el hecho de que el mismo tema invadía todo fanfiction me motivó a escribir esta historia, para contar algo diferente... algo más común. Me da mucho gusto que tomaras un poco de tu tiempo para detenerte a leer. ¡Gracias en verdad! Por lo que veo el secreto de Eren está intrigando a varios de ustedes y eso me emociona... Aunque ahora conoceremos un poquito más de los Ackerman, que también historia que contar. Espero en serio te este capítulo._

 _¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer Suicer Sora! Sabía que la relación de Eren y Armin tenía que ser especial y me alegra que te haya gustado. Agradezco tu comentario, a veces me pregunto si son en verdad fieles a sus personalidades, pero tus palabras me alientan para seguir. Ojalá te guste este capítulo y me digas qué opinas acerca de los raros Ackerman. _

_Guest ¡Yay, me costó un buen escribir esto, gracias por los ánimos!_

 _¡Y una vez gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta loca historia! Por favor, díganme qué opinan de esta extraña reunión. Nos leeremos más pronto de lo que creen._

 _Un abrazo, Nadia ;)_


End file.
